


I need a hero to save me

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Before the airport scene in the avengers, Cutesy, Dance Off, F/M, Fluff, Funny, High School, Love Story, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Possible smut, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Raccoon transformation, Shapeshifting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade is a Good Bro, Wade is childish, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Taking place before civil war, Lauren is a high school student at Midtown high school in New York. She's also just happens to be Tony Starks niece. Despite what everyone says she's close friends with Peter Parker who also happens to be her high school crush but she has no idea that he's the infamous Spider-Man. When they go head to head at the fight at the airport will they end up liking or hating each other's other persona's.





	1. Taking sides

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while but I didn't know what to do until now. I love Tom Hollands spider-man so I hope you like :)

Moving from England to American was quite a big move for me but due to some family problems my mum and dad decided it would be better that I left Manchester and came to live here in New York with My uncle, Tony Stark. I'd been living with him for over six months now yet it still felt like only yesterday. It didn't seem right still.

The Avengers had taken a liking to me but I had my opinions on each of them, even if I didn't really know them that well because Tony was a little over overprotective so he didn't really want me involved with the avengers.

I loved Natasha, I looked up to her, kind of like a role model and she'd been giving me secret training sessions without Tony's knowledge just in case I ever got into trouble. She taught me hand to hand combat such as martial arts and occasionally how to shoot.

Clint was fun to hang around with, he was funny, talented and a loving father to his own family. He helped out with training me with Natasha. He taught me archery as well as melee combat.

Vision was cute, he didn't really understand much but at the same time he did. He was incredibly smart but at the same time didn't really understand how to function as a human but he always seemed to want to help out.

I never saw Bruce anymore. I'd only met him once or twice but now he's gone. I never really got the chance to get to know him.

Rhodey was funny at times but he was mostly serious when it came to work. It was fun to watch the back and forth banter that happened between him and Uncle Tony.

Sam was funny too. He was also pretty sassy at times. I never really saw much of him either. He was also so busy.

Basically the one person I didn't like was Steve Rodgers. From the moment I met him, I hated him. He was arrogant and I hated arrogance.

I had abilities but only one person knew about them and it's not even Tony. My abilities helped with agility and flexibility but I also had improved senses and reflexes, almost like a Cat. My mum said something about one of my ancestors believing they were blessed by a Egyptian Mau, the sacred cat of Egypt, perhaps my gifts were passed down. I was great at balancing, sneaking and climbing. I could jump pretty far too. I'd love to show my skills and join the Avengers but Tony would never let me.

Little did Tony or any of the Avengers know, I had another life when they weren't watching me. I had my own costume and get up. I kept it in my school bag though so they didn't find it.

I'd made a few friends at school. There was Chloe who was in my year, taller than me with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was a rocker much like myself. Then there was Jack and Declan, they were best friends, smart and funny. Jack was short with her black hair and Declan was taller than us all with short blonde hair, he was pretty judgemental though.

Then there was him...that's walking right past me right now in the corridor with his best friend, Ned. Peter Parker. He had perfect mousy brown hair and mesmerising chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty well built too. I watched him walk past me and awkwardly smile at me, I couldn't help but smile back with lovestruck eyes. He went to his locker which was directly across from mine.

"Seriously Lauren?"I heard Declan speak up from beside me.

I forgot that mine and Declan's lockers were right next to each other's. I turned to meet the blue eyed boys gaze. He was stood with Jack who had already gotten all his stuff together.

"What?"I spoke up in a confusion filled tone of voice.

"Your friends with that weirdo?"Declan replied in a amused tone of voice.

"I don't think he's weird. I think he's sweet."I pouted out in reply.

"Is she talking about Peter again?"Chloe popped up from the other side of me, causing me to jump slightly.

"No she's just smiling at him like I love struck puppy."Jack adds on to the fuss.

"Really guys?"I sighed out heavily.

"If you like the guy you should just tell him."Declan points out to me.

"I don't like him that way. He's just a friend like you guys."I blurt out to the group.

They all smirked at each other before they started heading to the cafeteria.

"Guy...Guys...Guys I'm serious!"I call out to the group but get ignored.

Once at the cafeteria my eyes remained on forward, trying not to look at Peter as I took my seat at mine and my friend's table.

"He's staring you again Lauren."Declan whispers across the table to me.

My blue eyes looked to the table for a brief moment. A friend of mine told me that when I'm using my abilities my eyes change emerald green like a cat. I listened in on the room, trying to tune into Peter and Ned's conversation.

"I should probably stop staring at her before it gets weird."I overheard Peter say to his friend.

"Probably..."I heard Ned reply.

"But she's just so beautiful."I overheard Peter mutter out.

I couldn't help but blush before I cleared my throat, checking my phone for the time.

"Shit. I have somewhere I need to be."I quickly blurt out to the group.

"What? But you have maths."Jack quickly reminds me.

"Erm...Make a excuse for me. I have to get to this."I sigh out, grabbing my bag.

Peters eyes watched me as I rushed out of the cafeteria. I rushed out of the school and to a nearby diner into the ladies toilets. I dug through my school bag for my costume.

My costume was a typical all black leather cat suit with a all head cat mask and black leather combat ankle boots. I wore long leather gloves with sharp claws sewed in I wasn't sure what the claws were made of though. My lips were painted blood red and my eyes were done with the smokey eye effect. I had a black leather spikey choker, almost like a collar around my neck.

With my bag in hand I slowly sneaked out of the toilet window and climbed up onto the rooftop of one of the

"I've gotta get used to this height thing at some point."I mumbled to myself as I looked down.

I quickly head to the end of the roof top to get a run up. I took a deep breath before I ran as fast as I could and leaped off the roof like I was diving into a pool before I front flipped and landed on the next roof top and I repeated that across the city until I landed on the right roof.

"Well hey there kitty!"The familiar voice spoke up.

My eyes met the red and black suited merc with a mouth that was sitting off the edge of the rooftop.

"It's sphinx not kitty wade."I correct him as I stood myself up straight.

"And what exactly is a sphinx!"Deadpool quickly pointed out.

He sat up and sauntered over to me, playfully booping my nose with his finger.

"It's a kitty so you're a kitty."Deadpool finishes off.

"I'm already regretting coming here."I sighed out as a joke.

"Hey kitty, you're in for some fun when you get back home."Deadpool suddenly remarks.

"What? Why? What have you done now? Also never say that again because it sounds really wrong."I ask him in a more serious tone of voice.

"Well first of all, I haven't actually done anything this time."Deadpool quickly defends himself.

"That's a first."I playfully comment.

Even though I couldn't really tell because of the suit, I knew he was giving me a bitchface.

"Second of all. You'd have the best time of your life with me!"He once again defends his pride.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him with a heavy sigh before I gestured for him to continue.

"And thirdly! Your little club thingy that you're a part of but not a part of is having a little dispute."Deadpool finally finishes off.

"Okay correction time Wadey. Firstly, you've no doubt caused trouble somewhere along the line but that's the x-men's job. Secondly, it's never going to happen Wade and Thirdly it's not a club and I'm not a part of it."I explain to the merc with a mouth.

"You really remind me of that cat chick from that batman spin off in 2004."Deadpool randomly mutters out.

"What does that have anything to do with right now?"I question him, bewildered."Also I don't use a whip."

"Right. That would be a bit kinky if you did."Deadpool jokes half seriously.

"Really? Really Wade?"I sigh out, trying not to laugh.

"Hey have you seen that new costumes freak that's swinging around stealing my colours in his onesie?"Deadpool questions me.

"No. I haven't."I answer him honestly."Maybe he's a fanboy of you."

"Maybe I mean, I am pretty awesome! Scratch that! I am very awesome."Deadpool boasts out vainly.

"I was being sarcastic."I laugh out to wade.

"SHATTER MY DREAMS WHY DO YOU!"Deadpool yells out jokingly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him laughing before I stretched and looked down at the traffic filled streets.

"I have to get back to The Avengers and find out what's going on."I tell Deadpool in a more serious tone of voice."Where are they again?"

"I don't know. There cute little Headquarters or something. I'm not stalking them. I've been too busy avoiding that walking Russian tin man."Deadpool mutters out to me.

"I'm going to guess Colossus. What did you do this time?"I question him through a heavy sigh.

"I may or may not have blown up a big ass fucking bridge trying to...trying to totally catch bad guys!"Deadpool lies through his teeth.

"Yep. You're totally not a hero Deadpool."I laugh out.

I let myself fall gracefully from the rooftop so I can grab onto the fire escape on the building across from us.

"You're also a bad liar!"I yell out to him laughing.

"THATS RIGHT! CLIMB AWAY KITTY!"Deadpool calls back to me.

I roll my eyes and make my way towards Stark towards, I sneaked in hoping nobody would catch me.

Once I got to my room undetected, I opened the door to be greeted by Natasha who was sat on my bed.

"Natasha...I urm...I went to a fancy dress party! Yeah, that's what this is..."I lie quickly to her.

"I knew there was something going on with you. I knew there had to be a reason why you'd be so good during training."Natasha quietly works out to herself.

"Nat...Nat please. You can't say anything to Tony. He'll freak out."I quickly beg Natasha.

"Okay. I won't. As long as you tell me what exactly has been going on."Natasha replies in a serious tone of voice.

"So I have abilities...Not exactly like Vision, Thor or Wanda but like a...Well Like a cat."I try to explain to Natasha.

"I'm going to need a little bit more than that."Natasha still seemed confused.

"Well. I have enhanced senses, reflexes and agility. I can leap from rooftops like skipping a skipping rope and I'm too quick for people to really get a good enough aim or dodge and avoid my attacks. I can hear twice as good as a normal human and I can see the smallest of things."I explain more throughly to Natasha.

"Like a cat...I get what you mean now."Natasha mutters out to me.

"Yeah...It's been passed down in my family. It's some sort of gift I guess."I sigh out to Natasha."But I'm stealthy, I'm good at sneaking around and that really comes in handy some times."

"You could actually come in handy...Look I've got to go. There's some sort of meeting going on in the living room. I won't tell Tony though, I promise."Natasha swears to me and I know that she's telling the truth.

"Thank you."My voice was laced with appreciation.

Once she left the room I quickly got changed into some grey joggy bottoms and a deep blue sports tank top before I headed into the front room to hear the end of the argument.

"We have thirty six hours to catch Rodgers, Barnes and Wilson."I overheard Natasha say to Tony.

"So what do we do?"Rhodey questions them all.

"There's going to be a war isn't there?"I spoke up in the doorway.

"Yeah there is and you are not getting involved because you're just a kid."Tony quickly tells me in a stern tone of voice.

"I'm not a kid Tony. So which one of you is in the wrong this time? None of you have been the same since you signed that stupid agreement."I spoke up carelessly to the group.

"It was the best option to sign those forms Lauren."Rhodey quickly tells me.

"Yeah I know and I also know that Steves arrogance is why this whole argument started but look at you all. You're all battered and bruised."I sigh out heavily.

"James Barnes. The Winter solider. He's been doing acts of terrorism."Natasha quickly informs me."He broke free today and Sam and Steve helped him. Steve believes he's innocent."

"And is he?"I question her curiously.

"We don't know."She answers me honestly.

"But it doesn't matter if he isn't. Our job is to capture him. No questions asked."Tony spoke up over everyone.

"But if he's innocent Uncle Tony then he doesn't really deserve to be locked up."I speak up my opinion.

"She has a point Tony."Natasha agrees with me.

"We aren't in a place to argue with the government."Rhodey quickly tells me and Nat.

"I hate to say it but I'm on Steves side for once."I quickly speak up.

I earned a glare from Tony but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Look we are going to Germany."Tony speaks up finally.

"Even though we are seriously under staffed. I have a idea."Nat sighs out heavily.

"So do I."Tony tells us all.

Me, Nat and Rhodey all looked unnerved by his words.

"Mines T'Challa...What's yours?"Nat tells Tony with a concerned look.

"Mine doesn't matter right now. Hey Lauren sweetie, how was school? How are you and that new boy doing? What's his name I keep forgetting?"Tony suddenly bombards me with questions which is unusual for him.

"School was fine...Do you mean Peter Parker?"I asked him in a confused tone of voice.

"Yeah that's his name...Where does he live again?"He asks me quickly.

"Queens...Why?"I question him curiously.

"Just wondering. You know, in case you two become a thing and me and him need to have a chat."Tony explains himself whilst walking past me.

My eyes flick from Tony to a also confused Rhodey and Natasha.

"So Nat when are you leaving for Germany?"I question her curiously.

"Tomorrow. No you're not coming you could get yourself killed."Nat quickly puts me in my place.

"I highly doubt that. They wouldn't be able to keep up with me Nat. Trust me."I tell her in a serious tone of voice.

"You're not coming."She tells me in a stern tone of voice.

I was totally going.


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren takes a side and meets the others. Including The Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't to update it again. This is a pretty long chapter so heads up!

Costume on, food eaten and drinks drank. It's a good job I've not got travel sickness.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called my best friend Chloe, raising my phone to my ear casually whilst keeping a look out for everyone. Tony and Rhodey had already gone. I was waiting for Natasha to start up the plane whilst I was sat in the back behind the boxes of what I assumed were guns or something.

"Hey Chloe."I whispered into the phone.

"Lauren, why are you up so early...I mean I know we have school but it's like 3am..."Chloe replies groggily into the phone.

"Well, I forgot to tell you yesterday. I'm kinda going to Germany for a bit."I whisper back into the phone.

"What? Germany? Why? And why are you whispering?"Chloe questioned once again.

"Well...my parents are asleep."I quickly lied."And it's a short holiday."

"You don't live with your parents. You live with Tony Stark."Chloe catches me out in my lie.

I could hear Natasha's footsteps in the distance and I curled myself into a tighter ball.

"Shit. Look I gotta go, I'll explain it all when I get back, Kay?"I whisper into the phone before I quickly hung up.

Natasha climbed into the pilot seat and started up the plane, putting the mic and headphones on. There was some dark skinned guy in the passenger seat with a all black suit on. She drove down the run way and started flying up into the air.

"Lauren I know you're back there."Natasha finally spoke up."You may as well come out. I was your age too once, I knew exactly what you'd do."

"This would have been so much funnier if I wasn't back here and I'd placed a camera back here to record that."I spoke up jokingly.

I moved more to the front to take a seat and sit with the pair. The man sat with Natasha, looked me up and down. I noticed that he was holding a panther type of mask.

"Who's this?"The man spoke up, he had some type of African accent.

"T'Challa, this is Lauren. Tony's niece. She has abilities similar to yours but hers involve heightened senses, reflexes and agility like a actual cat. Yet Tony has no idea about that."Natasha introduces me to T'Challa."Lauren this is King T'Challa of Wakanda. Also known as Black Panther."

"Oh cool your a king! That must be pretty awesome. I'm Sphinx."I introduce myself.

"Sphinx?"Natasha sounded confused.

"Yeah. After the goddess. She was half cat half human."I explain to Natasha.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been home yet to be king."T'Challa replies honestly.

"Okay well now I'm confused."I mumbled out to myself.

"Wait. You were on Steves side, are you really going to fight against your uncle?"Natasha quickly changes the subject once she's hit with the realisation.

"Yeah. It won't be the first time I fought against a family member..."I answer honestly.

"Well although we are on separate sides, I just want Barnes to pay for killing my uncle. As long as you don't get in my way, we won't have any problems Sphinx."T'Challa tells me in a sincere tone of voice.

"Sounds good Panther."I agree to his terms.

The flight was very long and very boring. Once they'd landed we separated and I headed to go and find Steve.

It wasn't long later that I ran around a corner being greeted by the sight of the blonde haired, blue eyed spangled suit wearing avenger and his buddy that all the fuss was about, the winter solider and some other guy who I'd never seen before who was wearing a red and sliver suit with some sort of metal ant helmet.

"Hey Stevie! Hey...Is it Bucky they call your or what?"I greeted the confused looking pair.

"Yeah...It's Bucky..."The winter solider confirmed.

"Who the heck is the new guy?"I questioned the pair curiously.

"Seriously? I'm Scott, also known as Ant-Man."

"Who are you?"Steve questioned me curiously.

"Oh wow, this costume really does do the trick huh?"I remarked with a soft laugh.

"Wait...Lauren?"Steve managed to work out.

"Yup it's me! Great get up, am I right?"I playfully commented whilst twirling around.

"What are you doing here and what's with the suit? I'm surprised Tony even let you out of the house like that."Steve commented with a slight joke.

I walked over to the pair in a almost sensual manner as if I was on a cat walk, my eyes were glowing a emerald green.

"Well, that's the thing he doesn't really know I'm here. As a matter of fact this...Well this is new to everyone but I mean since the circumstances I think it's about time I showed you all just what abilities I have."I practically purred out to the pair.

Bucky's jaw was practically hanging open the scene but Steve didn't really budge. He was probably trying to figure out what side I was on.

"She's hot... I like her, can we keep her?"Scott popped up suddenly.

"Scott shut up for a minute. If your fighting with your uncle you're--"Steve started off but I quickly interrupted him.

"Oh that's the thing. I'm not fighting with Tony, I'm on your side this time. I thought I'd cut you a break."

"You could get killed."Steve counters me.

"Well I want to know what it's like to be a part of this world and you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat? But cats have nine lives."I smartly counter back to the boys.

"I really like her. Please can we have her on our side?"Scott pops up again.

"Steve, we could use all of the help we can get."Bucky tells Steve from beside him.

"Yes I know but she's just a kid and I don't think Tony's going to be too thrilled about us having his niece on our side."Steve explains to the pair.

"Oh come on Cap! Have you never had a pet cat? They are agile, stealthy, flexible, quick and smart."Scott points out to the pair.

"And I have the heightened senses of a cat."I add on to Scott's words.

"Fine but wait for my signal."Steve tells me.

Scott suddenly shrinks down to ant side and hops onto Steve's shield. I was kind of shocked for a moment because I didn't expect it but I soon got over it.

"Remember, they all have some kind of ability or gadget."I mumble out to myself.

I hide behind some giant boxes and watched as my Uncle Tony and Rhodey landed in front of the helicopter, blocking Steve and Bucky and then Black Panther leapt over one of the electrical rooms and landed beside them.

I watched as Steve did a small hand gesture and to make a scene, I decided to cartwheel my way over to the group and then end it in a front flip.

"Uncle Tony. Rhodey. Panther."I greeted the group casually.

"Wait...Lauren?"Tony gasped out in shock.

"No hard feelings Tony."Steve commented almost smugly.

"Where did you even learn all that?"Tony questioned quickly.

"It's part of the family and its Sphinx not Lauren."I quickly correct him."I'll talk to you about it later."

"Alright...I've ran out of Patience."Tony angrily bites out."Underoos!"

Suddenly web squirts onto Steves shield and it goes flying into the air and his hands get stuck together. A boy who looks around my age lands on the truck behind Tony and Rhodes holding Captain America's shield, he was dressed in a red, black and blue costume with a spider symbol in the centre of his chest.

"Nice job kid."Tony calls over to him.

"Thanks! I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just new suit, wait! It's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you."This kid awkwardly babbles out, clearly nervous.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself in the corner, earning a few looks from Bucky, T'Challa, Steve and the new kid.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation."Tony tells him in a friendly tone of voice.

"Okay..."He breathes out nervously."Cap. Captain..."

The kid salutes at Steve nervously whilst still holding his shield. It was like he didn't understand the concept of a battle. It was actually pretty adorable.

"Big fan. I'm Spider-Man."The boy introduces himself to Steve.

"Oh I get it! Your the kid that's stealing Wades get up!"I exclaim suddenly.

Everyone turns to look at me with confusion filled features.

"W-What?"Spider-Man stutters out nervously.

"Wait. Who's wade?"Tony quickly questions me.

"Deadpool...Wade Wilson?"I explain awkwardly.

"Oh cool you know Deadpool!"Spider-Man blurts out excitedly.

"Deadpool! When have you been hanging out with Deadpool?"Tony suddenly questions me."You know what. It doesn't even matter, we'll talk about it later."

"So yeah, Hey everyone!"Spider-Man waves out to everyone.

"But yeah, Good job kid."Tony gestures to Spider-Man.

Not long later Clint showed up with Wanda and fired a arrow to free Steve's hands.

"Alright Lang."Steve suddenly said.

"Hey guys, something--"

Spider-Man starts off but is quickly interrupted by Scott or should I say Ant-Man front flipping and kicking him in the face and grabbing the shield.

"Whoa what the hell was that?"Rhodey blurts out at the scene.

"I believe this is yours Captain America."Scott practically announces to him.

Scott hands Steve his shield and I watch in confusion as everyone starts flying around and running off in different directions so I decided to follow Steve only to get held back by some sort of sticky substance on my hands.

"I'd get off me if I was you kid."I quickly bit out knowing who it was.

"No can do. Mr. Stark said to keep on you and keep you out of the fight. I'm also on strict instructions not to hurt you for some reason."I hear Spider-Man tell me from behind me.

"Yeah. I can believe that but there's something Tony didn't tell you."I mutter out to this kid.

"Oh? What's that?"He asks sounding genuinely interested.

I firmly grabbed ahold of the web that was stuck to my hands and I pulled forward on it, leaping over this Spider-Man's body and throwing him straight into the boxes, causing the web to detach.

I stayed crouched down to the floor with my left leg stretched out to the left of me and my hands firmly on the ground in front of me.

"I'm part cat."I finally finish off.

Spider-Man jumped up from the boxes in a quick recovery and he raised his hands defensively.

"Look, Mr. Stark said not to hurt you and I have one job and I have to impress him."He awkwardly rambles out.

"Look , Spidey. I don't care what Mr. Stark said. You're getting in my way."I inform the kid.

"Well...If I have to fight you it's really going to suck because I can't hurt you."The kid points out to me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. His voice really reminded me of someone's but I didn't know who but either way, it was distracting.

I quickly let my claws out and my glowing green eyes looked up at him.

"Oh boy..."I heard him breath out heavily.

"So who's more agile? The spider or the cat?"I purr out to the kid.

I quickly cartwheeled towards him and when he fired the web at me, I fell down to the floor, flat onto my belly before I did the worm and pushed myself back up onto my feet

"I mean I know this won't change much but you really remind me of someone--"

He quickly comments in a slightly scared tone of voice but is quickly cut off by my foot that nearly lands on his face but he catches it.

"Yeah same here."I breath out, shocked he actually managed to catch my foot.

I act like I'm going to stop but I quickly use all my strength to flip myself up and kick him in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

I quickly rush away from him and head over to where Bucky and Sam were but once I was running inside, I noticed that Spider-Man seemed to be following me from above.

"Hey you know, I'm just trying to do what Mr. Stark asked of me!"He called from the roof.

"Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes? Your like a clingy boyfriend."I called back to him.

"Can't we just talk about this! Mr. Stark doesn't want you fighting!"He called back.

"No! Geez and I thought Wade was bad."I yelled back to him.

"Need a hand?"I heard Sam from up above.

I saw him come flying in firing rockets at him but he missed. Soon enough, I felt myself get lifted off the ground by someone and we both landed on the foundations in the roof.

I turned my gaze to meet this Spider-Mans white and black covered ones.

"Are you serious right now! Let me go!"I growled out at him angrily.

I clawed his chest, causing him to flinch slightly before I started wriggling in his arms.

"Hey! Hey quit it! I'm trying to keep you safe here! God you're so stubborn."He sighed out heavily.

"Your too persistent! I don't need protecting and why are you protecting me! We are pretty much the same age by the looks of it!"I practically throw a tantrum in his arms.

"Wow! We're the same age! You look so much older..."He exclaims with a soft laugh following."I mean in a good way though like you're really...good looking."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Suddenly I heard the sound of something coming towards us at a alarming rate.

"Uh oh, get down!"Spidey blurts out quickly.

I'd already ducked and I looked up at him with the biggest bitchface I'd probably ever pulled.

"I have heightened senses too genius."I point out to him in a sassy tone of voice.

I noticed that he had hold of a very heavy chunk of concrete and he threw it back at Bucky with twice the speed.

"Hey buddy! I think you lost this!"He called over to Bucky as the slab smashed the wall he was hid behind.

Falcon swooped in and knocked Spider-Man out of the foundations, knocking me down to the ground too. Luckily, I landed on my feet and hands.

I rushed up to where Bucky was and watched as Spider-Man flipped out of Falcons grip and fired web, causing his wings to malfunction so he fell from the sky.

I stood with Bucky and watched as Sam stood up only to get web fired at him and get stuck to a banister.

"Those wings carbon fibre?"He questioned Sam casually.

"Is this stuff coming out of you?"Sam suddenly asked him.

"That would explain the--"Spider-Man starts off but I quickly interrupt him.

"Seriously?"

"What?"He questions me in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't know if you've been in a fight before but there's not usually this much talking."Sam explains to him.

"Alright. Sorry. My bad."He quickly apologises.

I watched as he fired his web into the sky and swung forward in the air only to have Bucky charge at him like a bull and knock him out of the sky and off the banister with him and Sam.

"I don't even know who's side I'm on anymore."I called down to them in a confusion filled tone of voice.

I looked down at them all to see that Bucky and Sam were webbed to the floor and Spider-Man wasn't there before I knew it, I was being pulled up into the air by web and back into the guys arms.

"Guys, I'd love to keep this up but I only have one job here today and I've gotta impress Mr. Stark so I'm really sorry."He calls down to them both.

He went to fire his web at them but the web seemed to attach to something other than them. It was Sam's little drone which flew him outside. I watched him drop from the sky.

"Oh shit..."I breathed out.

Totally forgetting who's team I was on I quickly leapt out of the window, front flipped and landed on the ground. Then crawled around the corner on all fours to see this spider kid on the floor.

I slowly crawled on top of him and causally straddled him, gently slapping his cheek.

"Hey Spidey wake up!"I purred out.

I heard him groan in pain and I couldn't help but chuckle at him before I crawled back off him.

"If it's any consolation. I'm enjoying this job."He finally speaks up.

"Good to know. Since your so persistent I guess I'll switch sides. I mean I don't even know Bucky anyway and he just threw a slab of concrete at me while I was with you and then Sam knocked me out of the foundations soooo...I think I'm safer on your side."I ramble away to him.

"Awesome! Let's kick ass together then!"He suddenly blurts out.

He grabs me and holds me against his chest and swings us across the airport and lands us in line with our team which seemed to be ready for a battle.

Our team was Me, Spidey, Uncle Tony, Rhodey, Panther, Nat and Vision.

We were up against Steve, Ant-Man, Wanda, Hawkeye, Falcon and Bucky. I seemed to be directly across from Falcon.

"Glad to see you've changed sides."Tony perks up from beside Me.

I didn't even realise I was still holding onto Spidey until Tony cleared his throat and gestured to us.

Steves team started practically marching towards us, causing our team to start walking towards them.

"This is going to end well."I heard Nat mutter sarcastically.

Steves team then started running, causing our team to start running.

"They're not stopping!"Spidey perked up from beside me.

"And neither are we."Tony replied to him.

Tony and Rhodey flew up into the sky with vision whereas me, Spidey, Nat and Panther all ran faster.

Falcon flew at me and tried landing a punch on me but I quickly dodged him and leapt up onto his back, linking my legs around his neck and gripping onto his legs with my hands so that I can use the strength to flip him over onto his face on the ground.

"Whoa! Sweet move!"I heard spidey shout from the sky where he was avoiding the objects Wanda was throwing at him.

"Web him to the ground!"I called up to him.

He fired his web and stuck him to the ground. I watched as Wanda threw Natasha across the airport and then I slowly followed her, getting knocked unconscious. The last thing I heard was that spider kid freaking out.

I woke up in bed in a hospital gown with my costume across the room from me. Natasha stood by my bed looking worried about me.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you okay?"Nat asked me in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm fine Nat...What happened?"I questioned her curiously.

My body was extremely achey and I was completely exhausted.

"Well, while you were tag teaming with that Spider-Man. Wanda took you whilst you weren't paying attention and threw you across the airport. You hit your head pretty hard. That Spider-Man kid that Stark found picked you up and put you on a nearby rooftop so that you were out of danger. Then he got himself hurt when Scott turned into some type of giant."Natasha tells me everything in a serious tone of voice.

"Is be okay?"I questioned her quickly in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah he's fine. He's gone back home now."She tells me with a soft smile.

"Where's Tony?"I questioned her curiously.

"I have no idea. He was here checking up on Rhodey but now he's gone."She answers me in a voice laced with honesty.

"Why? What happened to Rhodey?"My voice was immediately filled with concern.

"Well...He flew after the plane Steve and Bucky escaped on with Tony and Sam followed them so vision tried to shoot Sam down but Sam dodged so vision hit Rhodey and he flew from a prettty high height. He might never walk again."Natasha explains the whole event to me.

"Poor Rhodey..."I breathed out heavily."Where am I anyway?"

"You're in a hospital here in New York. Don't worry. We got you flown back home when we came back. Rhodey's here too."Natasha tells me.

"When will I be out?"I ask her curiously.

"Tonight hopefully. I wish I could say the same for Rhodey."She sighs out heavily.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine."I try to reassure her.

"All we can do is hope for the best."She sighs out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more. Even though I'll probably write more anyway!


	3. Figuring each other out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Peter encounter each other in school after the whole Germany situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this too much

Going back to school after this weekend felt surreal now. It made the fact I'd just been fighting alongside and against The Avengers feel like a dream but I was back and the first person I wanted to talk to was Peter Parker.

I stood outside Peters locker in short shorts with stars on one pocket and stripes on the other, I wore skin coloured tights underneath. For a shirt I wore a peach cropped top with frilly sleeves and I wore a little more makeup  than the normal just eyeliner to hide the bruises but the ones on my hips and arms couldn't really be hidden and today was a hot day so I wore something different for a change, since the fight with the Avengers I've felt a little more confident.

My blue eyes flicked to meet Peters chocolate brown ones as he came walking down the hall with Ned. He seemed to be limping and the closer he got I noticed that he had a black eye. What happened to him?

"L-Lauren...Hey..."Peter stuttered out awkwardly.

He was always nervous around me. I mean, I'd overheard him talking to Ned about liking me but my life is far too complicated for him. That's why I'd kept my distance from him.

"Hey Peter...Hi Ned."I greeted the pair with a fake smile."Peter what happened to you?"

Peter raised to gently press his bruised eye before he forced a obvious fake smile.

"Oh...I...I urm got into a fight."He answers me in his typical nervous tone of voice.

"A fight? With who?"I asked him in a voice laced with worry.

"This...He was...A very big guy like and I mean big."He stutters out like he's trying to think of a answer.

"A very big guy...Do I need to take this big guy on myself?"

Peter laughed slightly thinking I was joking but when he saw my serious gaze he soon realised that I wasn't joking.

"No...No Lauren it's fine, honestly."He quickly assures me.

"If you say so...Anyway, what I came here for was to apologise--"I start off but I'm quickly interrupted by someone else's voice.

"Hey Lauren! How was Germany?"

It was Chloe. Shit. I forgot to tell her not to tell anyone else that I was in Germany.

"Wait. You were in Germany?"Peter quickly questions me.

"Erm...Yeah. I was with my uncle while he had a business meeting."I quickly lied to him.

Chloe's features quickly filled with confusion and I just simply grabbed Peters arm and tugged him a little down the corridor with me, away from Chloe and Ned.

"As I was saying. I wanted to apologise to you."I continue with what I was saying earlier.

"W-What urm...What for?"He stutters out nervously.

"For not really spending much time with you lately...I've just had some personal things going on with me. Things that other people wouldn't really understand."I try to explain to him without telling him too much.

"I know that feeling. Me too but it's fine, I get it. Don't worry about it."He quickly dismisses my worries.

"See, I met someone over this weekend and he really reminded me of you. I didn't know who he reminded me of until yesterday and now I feel horrible for being such a ass to you and to him."I explain more throughly.

"You haven't been a ass to me..."He mutters out in confusion.

His eyes then move to my hips once he notices the bruises but he doesn't say anything.

"Wait. Why were you in Germany again?"He asks once again.

"I told you. I was with my uncle whilst he was doing a business meeting."I managed to remember my lie from before.

"Right...Hey, do you want to...well maybe study or something together tonight? I could meet you at the end of school."He asks me casually.

"Sure why not...Look I've got to go and get back to Chloe. We have history."I quickly mumble out to him.

"I'm in your history class remember and we left Ned and Chloe back there together."Peter points out to me.

"Oh yeah...Sorry my heads all over the place. I've had a long weekend."I sigh out heavily to him.

He walks alongside me back to our friends and then all together we walked to History in a rather awkward silence. I didn't notice the strange looks I was getting from Peter as he looked at my bruises.

Once in history it seemed all we were doing was watching a movie. We were watching Saving Private Ryan more importantly. Peter and Ned were across the classroom from Me, Chloe, Declan and Jack.

Mid film I got this strange feeling. A feeling like something was going to happen and then I heard it, a spitball and my reflexes kicked in, I didn't even look at the ball, I just raised my hand and caught it between my thumb and index finger.

When my gaze turned to look at the douchebag jocks that had hanging jaws, I gave them a bitchface before my eyes flicked to meet Peters gaze which was intense.

The rest of the day was pretty slow but I managed to get through it. I met Peter at the lockers and he still had that intense thinking face going on.

"What's up with you? You've had thinker face going on for hours now."I joke out to him.

"Yeah I urm...I've just...I've had a few things on my mind."He stumbles over his words a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"I ask him a curious tone of voice.

"No...No. It's fine. I'll be fine."He assures me quickly."Anyway we should probably get going."

He starts walking down the hall and out of the school and I follow alongside him.

"Oh okay sure...Is whoever you live with going to be okay with this?"I check with him, not wanting to be a bother.

"Oh...Aunt May. She'll be fine with it...Although she may freak out over you at first."He warns me in advance.

"What? Why?"I asked, bewildered.

"Because you're a girl."He awkwardly mumbles out to me.

"Ohhhh....I get it."I chuckle out softly.

It took quite a while to get to Peters house but we eventually got there. Peter unlocked his apartment front door and walked in first.

"Aunt may I'm home!"He called out into the front room."I've brought a friend home too!"

A brunette woman walked into the front room from what looked like the kitchen. She was younger than I expected her to be. She smiled brightly at me before she rushed over to us both.

"Lauren this is my Aunt May. May this is my friend from school, Lauren."Peter introduces us both.

"Well it's great to finally meet your girlfriend Peter! I knew something was going on with you!"May freaks out slightly.

My cheeks heated up at her words and my eyes flicked up to look at Peter who's cheeks were bright red as he glared at his aunt slightly.

"She's not my girlfriend may..."Peter sighs out heavily.

"Has Peter told you about Tony---"She starts off but Peter quickly cuts her off.

"She doesn't need to know about Mr. Stark!"

My eyes widened at his words and I quickly looked from Peter to his Aunt May.

"Stark? Tony Stark?"I muttered out to the pair.

"Yeah. He came here a few days ago and took Peter away to Germany to do--"She was once again interrupted by Peter.

"So we have a lot of studying to do so..."

He was slowly pushing me towards his bedroom whilst talking to his aunt may.

Once we were inside he let out a breath that he'd been holding for a while before he threw his bag on the floor.

My eyes scanned around his room which was like a average teenage boys rooms. Messy and filled with computer games, kinda like my old room in Manchester.

"You never told me you were in Germany."I suddenly spoke up.

"It...it was kind of a last minute thing...You know?"He tries to make some kind of excuse.

In my head I'd been putting two and two together. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Hey...I don't mean to bother you but I'm really thirsty."I lie talentedly to him as a excuse to get him to leave.

"Oh...I'll urm...Yeah, I'll go and get you something to drink."He awkwardly stammers out.

I move from the doorway so that he can leave and the second he closes the bedroom door I move over to his school bag and unzip it. It had the usual school books, nothing special.

I stood up and looked up at the door in the roof and slowly pull at it so it opens and a costume falls into my hands. A red costume with black lining and blue legs. Spider-Mans costume.

Peter walks back through the door with a glass of juice and his eyes instantly widen at me once he sees me holding the costume.

"I can explain that!"He suddenly blurts out to me.

"Well, go on. I'm waiting for a explanation."I relatively calmly tell him.

He moved to place the glass down before he moved over to me to take his costume off me.

"Okay...So this is for...Fancy dress?"He didn't even believe the lie himself.

"I knew it! Your him! I can't believe this!"I practically yelled out at him.

Peter clamped his hand over my mouth quickly to try and keep me quiet.

"Peter! What's going on in there?"We both heard Aunt May from the other side of the door.

I pull him hand off my mouth and stare at him with disbelief filled features.

"We are just--"He starts but I cut him off.

"Roleplaying for drama!"

"Oh okay...I was worried for a second. I'll leave you to it then."Aunt may calls back to us.

Once we hear her walk away from the door I started punching Peter in the chest.

"How could you lie to me! For months!"I yell whispered at him.

"I didn't know how to tell anyone! They'd think I was a freak. Only Ned knows...Well and Mr. Stark."He yell whispers back at me.

"My uncle knows! My own uncle and he didn't think to tell me about this! He knows I'm coming here tonight and he didn't think to say, hey Lauren by the way Peter Parkers that Spider-Man kid!"I yell whisper in a rant.

"Wait...Your uncles Mr. Stark?"He spoke in a now normal voice.

"Yeah. I thought everyone knew that. I live with him in Stark Towers."I speak in a normal tone of voice as well.

"I didn't..."He mumbles out awkwardly.

"But that's not the point! I've liked you for months and I've known that you've liked me for months but I've never done anything about it because I thought my life was too messed up to get you involved in and all this time!"I start tell whispering again, punching him in the chest to emphasise my anger.

"I'm sorry it's just I--"He pauses for a moment."Wait...Your life was too messed up? Your that Cat girl!"

"Sphinx actually..."I quickly correct him.

"You tried to kill me!"It's now his turn to freak out.

"And you saved me."I say in a now calmer voice when I'm reminded of Natasha's words in the hospital.

"I...I...I knew it was you but at the same time I didn't."He tries to explain himself.

I couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug. He awkwardly hugged me back but gently. I buried my head in his shoulder and he did the same, it all felt so right.

"Wait...You like me?"He says almost shocked.

"Yeah..."I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well...I mean...Well..."He started stammering.

We both pulled out of the hug and I couldn't help but chuckle softly at his nerves. He was always so nervous. I leaned in towards his lips and he did the same we were just centimetres away before.

"Lauren! Your uncle's here!"

We both heard Aunt May and jumped back from each other, I nearly fell over his school bag but he managed to grab me quickly.

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of his room with him to be greeted by Tony in one of his black suits.

"How was studying?"Tony asked me immediately but his voice sounded like it had a alternate meaning.

"Fine. How was work?"I countered his question, mine also having a alternate meaning.

"Fine."Tony answered bluntly.

Peters eyes flicked between me and Tony, probably still in disbelief. He was staring at me for quite a while until Tony spoke up.

"Good to see you again Parker. How's school?"Tony asked casually.

"It's...It's been fine Mr. Stark Sir."Peter stammered out.

"Good. Well, it's been great catching up May."Tony smoothly sweet talks.

"C'mon. Let's go."I coax Tony out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	4. Be safe kids!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade pesters Lauren to meet this new Spider kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all loving this, thank you for all your kind words, it means more than you'll ever know :) <3

"Aw look at the lovestruck teenage girl."Wade teased out relentlessly.

"Oh will you give it a rest Wade!"I sighed out dramatically.

Me and Wade were sat on top of a bridge not far from my high school. I'd skipped the first few lessons to chill with Wade as it had been a while since we'd hung out.

I was sporting some black skinny jeans and a Deadpool shirt...I know right? Could I be anymore nerdy? Wade hadn't failed to pick up on that either, it was just another thing for him to tease me about. Wade was wearing...well his costume as you'd expect.

"Hey, if you didn't want to be constantly reminded on your sweet school girl crush then you came to the wrong super person sweetheart."Wade mocked out playfully.

"I'll bare that in mind for future referencing then."I joke out to him playfully.

"So, can I trust this Man spider then?"Deadpool questions me curiously.

"Yeah. He's sweet."I reassure him.

"Sweet isn't what I'm looking for gooey eyes. I'm sweet but I've also got quite the kill record."He points out to me.

"What do you want me to do then Wade?"I question him with confusion filled eyes.

"I want you to arrange a meeting between me and this Man Spider."He spoke almost like it was a sinister plot.

I took a deep breath as I thought about it before I exhaled heavily.

"Ergh. Fine but I'm being present."

** Peters POV **

I was sat with Ned in the cafeteria as usual. I was wondering where Lauren was, I hadn't seen her all day and she was my new science partner and Science was my next lesson.

"Your girlfriend still a no show then?"Ned perked up from beside me.

"She's not my girlfriend."I quickly corrected him.

"Dude, you guys have so much tension and you've had a crush on her since she first sat next to you in science."Ned points out to me.

"That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend Ned."I sigh out heavily to him.

"Does she know that your...You know?"I instantly knew what he meant.

"Yeah. She found out last night. It turns out we fought against each other in Germany. It also turns out she's the beautiful cat girl...I mean Sphinx that I rescued."I babble out to him."It also turns out she's Tony Starks niece."

"That...That's quite a big coincidence that you liked both her and the cat girl only to find out that they're the same person."Ned laughs out softly.

"It's not funny...We nearly kissed last night but Aunt May interrupted us and I really wanted to--"I was cut off mid sentence.

"Really wanted to what Peter?"I heard Lauren's voice from behind me.

I instantly tensed up and slowly turned around to meet the blue eyed girl in a Deadpool shirt. Her dark brown hair was scrapped back into a tight ponytail.

"N-Nothing..."I quickly and nervously replied.

I heard Ned laugh slightly behind me and I knew it was a waste of time lying to her. She probably heard everything I'd said to Ned with her hearing.

"Hey again Ned. Hey Peter."Chloe greeted the pair happily.

"Hey Chloe!"Ned cheerfully greeted back.

Ned and Chloe were science partners so they got along pretty well.

"So hey Peter, I was wondering if me and Chloe could maybe sit with you guys for lunch."I casually asked Peter.

"Of course you can!"Ned agreed before I could even say anything."You don't mind do you Pete?"

"N-No..."I replied awkwardly.

Lauren took a seat next to me and Chloe, who seemed to find this whole situation just as funny as Ned, took a seat next to Ned.

"Hey Lauren's what's with the Deadpool shirt?"Ned asked Lauren curiously.

"Well...Im a fan of Deadpool. That guys got some skill, you know?"She answers pretty casually.

"I think Hawkeyes got some pretty cool skills and nobody ever seems to notice him."Chloe pops up randomly from beside Ned.

"So, what do you think of Spider-Man Lauren?"Ned continues to pester Lauren.

My eyes widen and I slowly raised my eyes from my food to scowl at a smug looking Ned.

"Well, I think he's cute. He's funny, not overconfident and very skilled."Lauren replies to Ned without even looking at me.

I couldn't stop the pride that filled me and my cheeks began to heat up again so I looked back down to my Pizza.

"Isn't that the kid who Ironman recruited?"Chloe questions everyone, clearly not on the same page as us three. That meant Lauren had kept my identity a secret.

"Yeah."Lauren answers her quickly.

"Oh..."She breathed out.

"Hey, you know how you and Peter are science partners?"Ned continues to pester Lauren.

"Yeah.."She answers in a voice that was clearly trying to figure out where this was going.

"Has he shown you how good at chemistry he is? Especially when he's working with someone else."Ned smugly comments.

I couldn't help but angrily take a bite out of my pizza whilst just listening in on the pair.

"Well then...I guess he's going to have to teach me a few things isn't he. I could teach him a few things too."Lauren replies nearly making me choke on my pizza.

"He's also really good at human anatomy."Ned continues on.

"I bet he is. I'll have to judge that myself though. How good is he at animal anatomy?"Lauren continues to make me slowly die inside.

"O-Okay...I urm...Lauren can I urm...talk to you?"I finally spoke up, interrupting Lauren and Ned's conversation.

"Sure thing Pete."She cheerfully replied.

I stood up and grabbed my bag while she did the same. We walked together through the school halls.

"W-What was that about?"I finally asked her.

I watched as she smirked to herself before she stopped midway in the hall, stopping me.

"Well I thought considering I'm that beautiful cat girl you met in Germany that I should play along with your wing man friend and tease you."She replies in a playful manner.

"O-Oh...You heard that..."I awkwardly muttered out to her.

"Remember Peter. You're not the only one that has enhanced senses."She smiles out to me."Anyway, have you got your suit with you?"

"Y-Yeah why?"I mutter out in confusion.

"I...Well, I know your not really a fan of skipping lessons but I have a friend I need you to meet."Lauren explains to me in a playful manner.

"I don't know Lauren..."I stutter out to her awkwardly."I mean it's chemistry.."

"Trust me. You're gonna wanna meet him. Besides, you didn't tell me that you were coming around to Stark Towers tonight with my uncle. Yeah, Natasha told me."Lauren counters to me.

"I-It was going to be a surprise. Fine...When are we going?"I mutter out reluctantly.

My cheeks heated up when she placed a quick kiss on my cheeks.

"Now."She then said.

She dragged me out of school and to a nearby diner to get changed into our costumes.

** Lauren's POV **

I was already changed into my costume and was now just waiting on the rooftop for Peter or should I say Spidey.

I heard his web without him knowing, he was trying to sneak up on me but before his hand landed on my shoulder I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder, making him land on his stomach before I held his hands behind his back and sat on him, holding him down.

"Like I said, you're not the only one with heightened senses Spidey."I whispered down his ear.

"Okay! Okay! I keep forgetting! My bad!"He quickly babbled out.

I slowly got up off him and let him go. In one swift moment he leapt back up onto his feet.

"Okay? Where are we meeting your friend then?"Spidey questioned me curiously.

"Not far from here actually. It's a bar a couple of blocks from here."I explain to him.

In one swift motion, Peter scoops me into his arms like I don't weight a thing. He holds me tightly and with a flick of his wrist we go flying through the sky.

We arrived a lot quicker than I expected we would, I told him to wait out of sight for a little while and that I'd shout him when to swing in.

I crawled onto the rooftop to overhear Wade yelling down to the former bartender Weasel.

"Why are you on my roof!"I overheard Weasel yelling up.

"It's business!"Wade yells back down.

"Why is your business on my roof?"Weasel yelled back.

"Don't question it Weasel!"Wade yells back down.

I walked to the edge of the rooftop to stand next to Deadpool and look down on weasel.

"Oh hey Lauren!"Weasel yelled up to me.

"Hey Weasel!"I called down to him.

"Where's Man-Spider?"Deadpool quickly cuts to the chase.

"He's here but I just want you to go easy on him okay? He's new to this whole hero thing and he's not actually my boyfriend remember?"I try to reason with him somehow.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever! Where is he?"Wade basically ignores everything I'd just said.

"Right, Yeah well that's the best I'm gonna get."I mumble out to myself."Spidey, you can come out now but it's your funeral."

Peter swings in and lands smoothly on the ground across the rooftop.

"Listen Spidey--"For once Wade is quickly cut off by Peter.

"Holy shit! Lauren it's Deadpool! Deadpool! Whoa dude, you're awesome! It's great to meet you man!"

I couldn't help but facepalm to myself, this was going to be a nightmare. I could already see it happening.

Deadpool gasped enthusiastically like a child at Peters words, placing a hand on either side of his face. It looked like that scream portrait when he turned to look at me.

"Kitty cat! Finally someone appreciates my work!"Wade breathes out to me.

"Yup...Like him now?"I smugly commented out to him.

"You good spider, have earned my respect!"Deadpool exclaims to Peter.

"Whoa! Really! Awesome! I'm Spider-Man I'm a huge fan."Peter introduces himself to Wade.

"You are so easily won over..."I couldn't help but mumble out to myself.

"What! Kitty cat, look at this guy!"Deadpool exclaims to the fully suited Peter whilst throwing a arm around his shoulder."His suits just like mine with a hint of blue, he's a fan of me, he shoots white stuff everywhere, what's not to like?"

"I'm officially done with you Wade."I couldn't help but laugh out slightly to him.

"He's like that rare white unicorn...Just like me."Deadpool mumbles out slightly."Well! I have bad guys to kill so I'm gonna have to leave. Be safe kids, use protection."

I wanted to dive off the rooftop and slap him for that but I couldn't will myself to do so.

"Well...He seems interesting."Peter comments casually.

"Seriously?"I couldn't help but pull at bitchface at him.

"Miss Lauren."A familiar British sounding voice called out from behind me.

I froze on the spot and slowly turned around to meet the red and sliver alien looking man. Vision.

"Hey Vision..."I timidly spoke up.

"Oh cool! Hey again Vision!"Peter spoke up excitedly from beside me.

"Mr. Stark wishes to know why you haven't been to school today and why you are running around the city in your costume."Vision replies his usual tone of voice.

"Well...I've been taking down some bad guys with Spider-Man here.."I lie to vision quickly.

"He wants you to return to Stark Towers immediately."Vision informs me quickly."It was good to see you again Spider-Man."

And with that Vision flew off into the distance again. I couldn't help but sigh out heavily in realisation at how much trouble I was probably in.

"I could drop you off if you'd like? Then after I could go to a nearby diner and get changed before I meet Mr. Stark."Peter rambles out to me.

"Sure thing Pete...I'm probably in a lot of trouble."I mutter out to him with a heavy sigh.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine."Peter tries to reassure me.

"I hope you're right."I mutter out to him.

He gently pulls me towards him by my waist and he holds onto me gently before he shoots his web into the sky and flys me back to Stark Towers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and once again, thank you!


	5. Off limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter walks in on Lauren fighting in the training ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how much I appreciate the lovely comments you're all leaving, thank you so much. I love you all ♥️

"Uncle Tony I'm home."I called out as I walked out of the lift.

I froze on the spot once I saw the sight in front of me. All of the Avengers were here, even the ones that were supposed to be in hiding. Even who I'm assuming was Thor was stood there.

"Urm...What's going on?"I managed to speak up in a confusion filled tone.

"Why is that woman dressed like a beast?"I overheard Thor ask Clint.

"It's a Sphinx actually--"I started to correct him but I was interrupted by Steve.

"Lauren how about you sit down."His voice was commanding.

"Whoa! Don't you tell me what to do.."My voice raised slightly.

"Sweetheart, take a seat."Tony told me in a gentler tone than Steves.

My eyes flicked to Tony before they moved to glare at Steve as I took a seat next to Natasha.

"Thor this is my niece, Lauren."Tony introduces me.

"But when I'm dressed like this I prefer the name Sphinx."I add onto what my uncle had said.

"It is a honour to meet you Lady Lauren. Miss Sphinx. I am Thor Odinson."Thor charmingly introduces himself.

"Okay so what's going on? Why is there a hero gathering going on in the front room?"I question the group curiously.

"We have a problem."Wanda starts off.

"When don't we?"I comment, half joking.

"She's got a point."Clint agrees with me.

"Yeah but this ones a little more serious than the government."Bruce reminds us all.

"It's more than a little more serious."Steve comments from the corner.

"Will you all stop with the dramatic build up and just tell me what's going on? I mean it must be bad if his royal highness has come down from the heavens."I ramble on, gesturing to Thor.

"Loki's back on earth."Tony perks up finally.

"Oh cool! I always thought he was a cool god. No offence Thor."I laugh out softly.

"None taken."Thor grins out to me.

"He's not cool Lauren. He destroyed New York last time he was here."Natasha tells me in a more serious tone than I'm used to from her.

"Perhaps he doesn't mean harm this time."Vision seems more skeptical.

"I do not know of my brothers intentions, I only know that he's present on your planet."Thor explains to us all.

"Surely he's not dumb enough to pull the same stunt again."Clint breathes out softly.

"Either way, I think it's best we prepare for the worst."Wanda speaks up from the side.

We all agreed on that and it wasn't long later that Natasha and Clint were dragging me down to the training ring. I wasn't in my costume but I was in leggings and a black cropped sports vest top.

"You've been in battle now, there's no need for us to go easy on you."Clint laughs out.

I had to take on both Clint and Natasha at the same time, Clint was armed with a staff and Natasha was unarmed.

"Oh please, its been me going easy on you two."I laugh back at the pair.

Steve, Sam and Wanda were all watching from the side lines. I didn't know where Tony and the others were.

"She's got a point. She gave me quite a blow to the head."Sam calls over.

"And I'm not sorry about that! You knocked me out of the foundations of the roof!"I call back to him."And Wanda, I was personally hurt by you putting me in hospital."

"I'm sorry about that."Wanda calls up to me.

"Enough talking now. It's time to see what you've really got Lauren."Natasha smugly comments.

"About time."I chuckled out softly.

As Clint came rushing over to me with the staff I quickly blocked him and twirled around him, twisting his arm in the motion and pushing him over to Natasha.

I cockily waved the staff at the pair with a smirk on my lips before I tossed it out of the ring.

Natasha smirked at me before she came at me, sending a powerful twist kick into my stomach, winding me temporarily. The second she raised her knee to my face, I rolled across the floor and kicked my foot out into the back of her legs, knocking her down to the floor.

"Enough. Let me take her on."Steve called up to us both.

I held out my hand and helped Natasha up to her feet before I gave her a hug. Clint high fived me as he left the ring.

"Great job kid."Clint called up.

"Thanks Legolas."I teased out to him.

Steve took his shirt off and climbed up into the ring, shaking his arms out before he raised his fists.

"I know you hate me so I know you won't hold back."Steve explains to me.

"You're not wrong."I sighed out heavily.

"Good luck Cap!"I heard Sam mock out to Steve.

I launched towards him, flipping over him and gripping onto the bars of the roof and linking my legs around his throat choking him slightly.

I was that inzoned in the fight I didn't notice that Tony and Bruce had walked in with Peter and were watching us from the side line with the others.

Steve used all of his strength to pull me from the bars and slam me down to the floor of the ring. He went to smash his fist down on my face but I flipped my foot up into his crotch. I put all my weight onto my hands and pushed myself up, kicking Steve in the chest and doing a backwards roll back and landing in my cat pose.

"C'mon Cap, you've gotta do better than that."I mocked out playfully.

"I think that's enough training for today sweetheart. I'm afraid you might break the capsicle and we need him for the coming events."Tony spoke up, shocking me slightly.

I slowly raised myself to stand up properly and I turned around to see Peter stood next to Tony, awestruck by what he'd just seen.

"I've got to say Tony, she's really good."Steve speaks up, clearly out of breath."Quick too."

"I wondered where you'd gone."I spoke up to Tony once I'd hopped down from the ring.

"I'm giving Peter here a tour of the place."Tony explains to me.

"Oh. Hey Peter."I smiled out to him.

"H-Hey..."He stuttered out shyly.

"Look, I've got some things I need to see to with the other guys."Tony starts off to me.

"I'll stay with Peter."I quickly say, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Thanks. It shouldn't take too long."Tony says as he wonders off.

"So...Did you get into trouble?"Peter asks me once everyone's gone.

"No, not really. It was about something else."I explain to him.

"Oh...You were really...urm...You were really great up there against Captain America."Peter compliments me in a nervous tone of voice.

"Think you could take me on?"I playfully challenge him.

"I don't know..."He nervously responds.

"Come on, I'll go easy on you like at the airport."I tease out to him.

"Fine...sure..."He breathes out nervously.

I move to hop up into the ring while he takes his shirt and pants off to reveal he was wearing his costume underneath, he unzips his bag and pulls his mask out before he pulls it on.

He climbs into the ring and tilts his head at me curiously.

"What?"He questions me.

"I just didn't expect you to have your costume on underneath your clothes."I laughed out softly.

"Well I didn't really have much time to change in the diner."He explains to me.

"Is it bad that I don't really want to hit you?"I couldn't help but laugh out softly.

"Well...No..No...not really."He stammers out slightly.

"Is was so much easier at the airport because I didn't know who you were."I laughed out slightly.

"Just go ahead...I don't mind..."He assures me.

I take a deep breath and rush towards him, firing uncoordinated punches at him. He flips and hangs upside down on the roof, hanging from a web in a spider like pose. He just catches my hands mid punch.

"This isn't fair. I can't..."I sigh out heavily.

Neither of us saw Natasha watching us from the doorway. I looked down and Peters grip on my wrists loosens.

I raised my hands to slowly peel his mask down to reveal his lips to me and with a hand on either side of his face I placed my lips on his. It was strange considering he was upside down but his lips were soft and he was a surprisingly good kisser.

Once I'd pulled away we both heard Tony's voice nearing so Peter dropped down from the ceiling and pulled his mask off completely.

Tony walked past Natasha who I noticed was smiling at me in the doorway. Tony walked over with Bruce and Steve. He stopped once he saw us in the ring and saw Peter in his costume.

"What did I miss?"Tony questioned clearly confused.

I looked to Peter who had pretty flushed cheeks before I looked down to Bruce, Steve and Tony.

"Peters pretty good in the ring."I quickly said, trying to cover up the truth.

Peter looked at me before he looked to Tony nervously.

"Urm...I mean, I'm not bad but Lauren is so much better Mr. Stark. You have no idea."Peter Stammered out nervously.

"I got a pretty good idea from what I saw between her and Cap. Anyway, come on Parker. I'll give you a ride home."Tony spoke up clearly.

"O-Oh....Okay, thank you Mr. Stark sir."Peters voice was laced with appreciation.

"Yeah just cover up the costume first kid."Tony gestures to him.

Peter climbs out of the ring with me before he quickly pulls his shirt and jeans back over his costume before he pulls his bag over his shoulder.

I watched him and smiled to myself before I quickly moved over to him and gave him a tight hug that lasted a little longer than it should have the only reason we pulled away was because Tony cleared his voice loudly, making us jump.

"I-I'll see you at school tomorrow."Peter stammers out shyly.

"Bye Pete."I replied in a awkward tone of voice.

I watched as he left with Tony and I couldn't help but smile to myself, my heart felt warm and fuzzy. I didn't even notice Natasha walking up to me.

"So, I hope you know what you're doing."Natasha spoke up softly.

"W-What? What do you mean?"I asked her nervously.

"Well, I saw you both kissing from the doorway."Natasha explains to me.

"Oh...You did?"I awkwardly replied.

"Yeah. I hope you know what you're doing. Tony isn't going to want you two together."Natasha explains to me.

"It's not really his decision to make."I spoke up rather angered by her words.

"I know but you two dating each other is a lot more dangerous than a normal couple dating each other. There are serious consequences and Tony knows that."Natasha explains herself more throughly.

I couldn't help but realise how true her words were and it hurt to hear them. Could I really date him if it was that dangerous?

** Peters POV **

I couldn't stop the stupid grin that kept making its way onto my lips. We kissed. She actually kissed me and it felt amazing. I'd never felt happier, well I mean. I was happy when I got to fight with the Avengers but this, this is so much different.

"I don't like it."Tony suddenly spoke up for the first time in the whole car journey.

"D-Don't like what Sir?"I spoke up awkwardly.

"The way you and my niece look at each other Parker."Tony spoke up in a more serious tone of voice.

"Mr. Stark sir I--"Before I could finish Tony interrupted me.

"She's off limits Parker. Remember that."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	6. The Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren doesn't take what Peter has to say too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Wade to have a bigger part so yeah! I might not update again till later tomorrow because I didn't sleep last night :(

I was looking forward to chemistry today but clearly I'd been the only one that had been as I was alone in chemistry well Ned and Chloe were in but they didn't sit with me and Peter due to a seating plan.

Half hour towards the end and Peter finally came into class, taking his earphones out, apologising to the teacher and taking a seat next to me.

"Your a little late aren't you?"I whispered to him.

"Yeah..I know. I didn't really sleep last night."He explains to me through a whisper.

"Yeah me neither."I replied with a heavy sigh."But hey look, I made a diagram on anatomy. What do you think?"

"I think you're amazing..."Peter mumbles out whilst gazing at me.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at his words and I think that's when he realised he'd said it out loud.

"I...mean...Well yeah you are amazing but...I mean the diagrams amazing...but you are too."Peter stammers out awkwardly.

"I get it Pete."I couldn't help but laugh out.

"But...Well...it's just..."He starts but seems reluctant to continue.

"It's just what?"I try to coax him on slightly.

"Well...Mr. Stark said..."He stoped again.

"What did Tony say?"My voice was more anger filled.

"He warned me...He told me that you were...that you were Off limits."Peter awkwardly tells me.

"Oh he did, did he?"My voice was dangerous.

"But...it's fine...I mean...we could just wait?"He suggests, stirring my anger.

"Excuse me for a minute."I simply say.

I stand up, grab my beg and head for the exit to the classroom.

"Miss Dixon where do you think you're going? Sit down young lady."Our teacher speaks up in a warning tone of voice.

"I really wouldn't right now sir. You don't want to be on the receiving end of my temper right now."I quickly warn whilst leaving the class.

I storm to Stark Towers or should I said The Avengers HQ with thunder on my face and once I exit that lift, my voice booms through the building.

"Tony where the hell are you!"

It perks the attention of Steve, Sam, Vision and Thor anyway.

"Miss Lauren, I'd find it in your best interest that you'd calm your temper."Vision advices me whilst stepping in my way.

"Where is he?"I angrily demand out to them all.

"Lauren calm down."Steve speaks up.

"I'd stay out of this if I was you pretty boy."I warn quickly.

"She's quite a feisty one isn't she?"I overheard Thor say to someone.

"What's wrong Lauren?"Sam asks me in a calmer tone than the rest.

"Lauren sweetheart, what are you doing home so early from school?"Tony speaks up.

I turn to meet his gaze as he stood with Natasha and Clint. I launched forward towards him to hit him but Natasha and Clint quickly grab me and hold me back.

"How dare you! How dare you even have the audacity to call me sweetheart!"I scream out at him as tears trail down my cheeks.

"I don't understand. What is all this about again?"Tony acts like he doesn't have a idea what's going on.

"You told Peter that I was Off Limits? Off fucking limits! Who do you think you are? My father! Don't you ever! EVER! Try to control my life again!"I practically scream out at him.

Tony stands there slightly shocked for a few moments and I shrug Natasha and Clint off me as I raise a warning finger at him.

"I'm leaving this building and I'm not coming back so don't even try to make me."I whisper out to him in a darkened tone of voice.

I started storming straight to my room to pack a few things but Tony's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh and where exactly are you going to go?"

"I have friends out there."I just simply reply.

"Congratulations Stark. You've finally pushed her away."Was what I heard from Natasha.

I then slam my bedroom door closed and start throwing pretty much everything into my bag as quick as I can.

"Miss Lauren perhaps its best you don't leave."Visions voice sounded from behind me.

"You know Vision there's a door for a reason and it's closed for a reason."I point out to the all powerful being behind me.

"My apologies it's just, I don't think you're thinking straight."He continues to press.

I stop what I'm doing and quickly whip around to meet his gaze with serious features.

"I won't be controlled anymore Vision. He's drawn the final straw. It's too late."I sigh out heavily to him.

I turn around, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. I start to walk past vision only for him to softly place his hand on my shoulder.

"I sense you going down a dark path."Vision softly tells me.

"Well perhaps it will make me a little stronger..."I sigh out heavily to Vision.

I move past him and head out of the door and out of the lift without even making any sort of interaction on contact with the other Avengers.

After walking for quite some time I found myself somehow in weasel's bar. My blue eyes looked around at all the burly men before I took a seat at the bar.

"Oh hey Lauren. How's it going?"Weasel casually asked me.

"Terribly."I sighed out heavily.

"I can emphasise with that."Weasel nods out to me.

"Can I have a vodka and coke?"I casually ask him with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, how old are you?"He asked me randomly.

"Eighteen."I answer him quickly.

"Have you got ID?"He asked me again.

"No. Am I on interrogation?"I joke out quickly.

"It's just...I don't want to serve you with the way you are at the moment."He goes on.

I couldn't help but sigh out heavily and my eyes flicked up to the Deadpool chart on the wall.

"What's that?"I asked him curiously.

"Oh that's where we place bets on who we thinks next to die."He explains to me casually.

"Oh...that's a pretty strange activity in a bar..."I commented, my voice laced in confusion.

"Yeah well. We get a lot of mercenaries coming in here. Wade for example."He mumbles out in reply.

"Can I have that drink now?"I questioned him once again."I mean you have people die in your bar, I'm sure you can serve someone without ID."

"Ergh. Fine but I'm limiting you."Weasel breathes out heavily.

I watched as he poured me a drink and then pushed it across the bar to me. I quickly downed the drink and my face instinctively scrunched up due to the strength of the drink.

"Hit me again."I breathed out slightly.

"Sure...Does Wade know your here?"Weasel questions me with a unreadable expression.

He moved to top up my drink whilst looking between me and the phone.

"No. Do I need the Mercs permission to be here?"I breathed out slightly.

"No. You just don't look like you're in the best place right now."He explains.

He slid another drink across the bar to me and I quickly downed the drink again, not noticing Weasel texting someone.

"I'm fine."I huffed out."What's the rules of this Deadpool?"

"There aren't really any."Weasel answers me honestly.

"Who've you got money on dying?"I asked him curiously.

"Halley over there. Dumb move really."Weasel points over to the very big muscular biker guys with what looked like a hooker on his lap.

"Interesting...Hey, do you do Cocktails?"I asked him quickly.

"Yeah..."Weasel answered sounding unsure at first.

"I want a pitcher of Pina Colada."I practically demanded.

"Coming right up I guess."Weasel sighed out heavily.

He mixed me the pitcher of Pina colada and got me a glass and straw. He kept checking the time whilst looking rather impatient.

After a few glasses I hopped up out of my seat and headed over to the record player, putting bad girl on by Avril Lavigne and Marilyn Manson and that's when I started dancing carelessly around with the many people in the bar which was very out of character for me.

I didn't see Wade saunter into the bar in his costume and over to Weasel at the bar. I was too busy dancing with one of the many punters in the bar but one was getting a little too handsy which was when he was pushed roughly back.

"Back off handsyMcfancy before I chop your hands off."Wade spoke up carelessly.

Wade dragged me over to the bar quickly to get me away from the other men.

"Oh hey wade!"I drunkenly slurred out.

"Are you...Are you drunk?"He questioned me with what I'm guessing is confusion filled features behind his mask.

"Maybe a little bit..."I giggled out softly.

"Okay...This is not good. Weasel you served her?"Wade blurted out to his friend behind the bar.

"Hey! She was very persistent."Weasel says in attempt to defend himself.

"Yeah that sounds about right actually. Damn it the Avengers are going to be on my ass."Wade shrugs out slightly.

I pushed Wade off me and wondered back over to the group of men with my pretty much empty Pitcher of Pina Colada.

"Hey dickless! Fancy taking me on for the Deadpool?"I mocked out.

I heard wade facepalm at the bar with a heavy sigh.

"Boy this is going to end well."I overheard him say.

"How about you go home little girl?"The big biker man that weasel had his money on told me.

"Little girl? And just who do you think you're talking to?"I laughed out softly."I wonder if this will trigger you then."

I moved over to him and smashed the pitcher across his head. Glass shattered sticking in his head and his hookers face.

He shot up out of his seat, breaking his beer bottle for a weapon and aiming it at me.

I cracked my fingers and readied myself for him and that's when I noticed his friends were getting involved too.

"Aw no...I'm a poor defenceless girl, what can I do!"I whined out, pretending to be upset about it.

I heard Deadpool chuckle from the bar, clearly amused by the whole situation. Wade had never actually seen me fight.

"You're gonna pay little girl."The man growled out.

I hummed slightly with a careless expression and once his friends charged at me I quickly flipped the table at them with my foot blocking them and knocking one of his guys out before I roundhouse kicked the other quickly in the face and then landed in a pounce position.

"Bar fights, so easy."I sighed out carelessly.

The guy with the smashed bottle charged at me and I quickly grabbed his hand with the bottle, holding him back before I kneed him in the stomach repetitively.

I quickly twisted his wrist behind his back, whilst laughing, probably sounding insane. He instinctively dropped the smashed bottle and I quickly pushed him to the floor. He screamed out in pain as he landed on the smashed bottle and in impaled into his back. I grabbed one of the wooden chairs and started slamming it down onto his face repetitively, taking my anger out on him.

After I'd done I tossed the chair carelessly across the room. My blue denim shorts were covered in blood as was my white vest top. I kneeled down and reached into his pocket before I stood up and sauntered over to the bar, throwing the guys wallet at weasel.

"There you go. You win the Deadpool."I commented carelessly, ignoring wades stares.

"I think I'm in love..."Wade gasped out.

"Yeah whatever..."I sighed out slightly.

"What are you doing here?"Wade asked me in a confusion filled tone.

"Can I come and live with you?"I asked wade with a begging tone of voice.

"Whoa! What?"Wade blurted out at my words.

"Well. Tony keeps trying to control me and I kinda left and told them that I wasn't going back."I explain more throughly to him.

"Oh...Well I mean sure you can come and stay with me as long as you don't mind old lady pants."He babbles out.

"What?"I muttered out in confusion.

"I have a blind old roommate."He continues."We may have to share rooms which is really going to invade in my me time."

"You are such a woman."I breathed out slightly.

"Lauren. Don't mock me! I know you're mocking me!"Wade blurts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	7. Pretty Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony still doesn't understand and Lauren turns to aunt may to confide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say, all your comments are lovely and I love you all <3

"Waaaaade!"I called from our shared room.

"Yeaaaaah!"I heard him yell from across the house.

"Why is there a unicorn in our room!"I called back across the room.

"He uses that for his me time."The blind old lady named Blind Al from Wade tells me.

"Ew what the fuck..."I gasped out, kicking he unicorn away quickly.

"Don't kick Mr. Fluffykins!"Wade gasps out when he enters the room.

"Ergh, I've been here for a week and according to Spidey, Tony's been looking for me everywhere."I moan out to wade from the bed we have to share.

"And according to Weasel he's having to have sister Margaret's completely refurbished because of your little drunken display last week."Wade babbles away to me.

"How is that anything related to what I just said?"I furrowed my brows at him.

"It hasn't got anything to do with it but the readers out there need to know the extent of the damage you caused. Isn't that write Readers?"Wade speaks to literally no one.

"Who are you talking to?"I mumbled out in confusion.

"The people out there..."Wade says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Right...Well anyway, there's this school dance thing going on tomorrow night but I don't think I'm going."I sigh out to him heavily.

"What! You have to go! We could dress you up in a pretty pink dress."Wade exclaims excitedly.

"Firstly, I have no one to go with."I sigh out heavily."Secondly, never in a million years would I go in pink if I did go."

"What why! Well either way, I'm gonna get you someone to go with that or I'll escort you myself! I'm also going to dress you up so you look...well let's just say, you won't be as hot as me but you will be sexy as hell."Wade babbles on with himself.

"I have a idea myself on who I can get to go with me. I mean it's gotta be a better option than taking someone who refuses to take his mask off."I babble away to him.

"Lauren! You are judging me again! Now let me tell you why I don't take my mask off, I look like a volcano just erupted on the moon."He states his opinion."The readers know what I'm talking about."

"Why did I think of pepperoni pizza when you said that?"I mumble out to myself.

"Exactly!"He gasps out dramatically.

"Someone once told me that I looked like a avocado had sex with a older more uglier avocado and that it wasn't even romantic, it was hate fucking."He once again babbles away with himself.

I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at his words, rolling on my side on the bed.

"I'm gonna guess it was Weasel?"I laughed out softly.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"He impersonates a bell.

"True friendship right there."I mumble out to myself, still amused.

"Anyway, I'm gonna text the guy that I could go to the dance with."I mumble out to Wade.

I started texting the contact I had in mind. Completely zoned out and ignoring Wade as he rested his masked head on my shoulder.

"You know, when I became this pepperoni pizza, I got a super penis."Wade mumbles into my shoulder.

I finished texting and side looked him for a few moments.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."I mumble out in reply whilst sitting up.

"Where are you going now?"Wade whines out.

"For a shower and then around to a friend's house."I answer him honestly.

"Can I join you?"I heard him yell from the bedroom.

"Fuck off wade!"I yelled back whilst trying not to laugh.

I went into the bathroom and had a shower, changing into a Star Wars shirt and some blue jeans with leather ankle boots.

I exited the bathroom to find that nobody was around. Other than Blind Al who was trying to put a shelf from Ikea together somehow.

"Wade is outside. Arguing with some fancy sounding man."Al says, somehow knowing it was me.

"You still confuse me but thank you."I replied in a awkward tone of voice.

I went to the front door and saw Deadpool arguing with none other than Ironman. Great.  His helmet opened once I exited the house.

"Lauren. Sweetheart come home. This is getting ridiculous."Tony spoke up in a serious tone of voice.

"No."I sternly replied."Not until you let me grow up and make my own choices."

"You can't date him. It's too dangerous for you."He tried to reason with me.

"It's too dangerous for her? Look at who you're talking to. Let's do a recap to last week at Sister Margaret's shall we."Wade speaks up clearly amused.

"What? What's he taking about Lauren?"Tony asks me in a concerned tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter. Shut up Wade."I quickly pointed at wade who I'm guessing pouted in response.

"The fact is, I'm probably dangerous for him too but you've seen me. I kicked Steves ass. He kicked falcons ass. Together we would be so strong. We'd be able to defeat anyone."I try to express how I feel to Tony."Tony, I think I love him."

"I just want to rephrase what Lauren said. They can defeat anyone but me."Wade quickly adds in.

"Once again, shut up wade."I quickly shush him.

"Lauren, your too young to be in love. You don't even understand the words."Tony speaks up carelessly."Now come back to the Avengers tower."

"I'm not you Tony. I actually have feelings. I'm not coming back, not until you can see the truth. I'm staying with Wade."I sigh out heavily.

"Over my dead body."He growls out whilst moving forward towards me.

Wade quickly steps in front of me and Tony, defending me whilst he pulls out his katanas.

"That can be arranged, believe me, I have quite the kill record."Wade speaks up proudly.

I step in front of the pair, pushing them apart whilst sighing heavily and rolling my head.

"Knock it off. The pair of you. If you both carry on I'm going to stick wades katanas up both of your asses."I speak up in a fed up tone of voice.

"I'll give you until tomorrow Lauren. If your not back I'm going to come and force you home."Tony warns me.

I watch as he flies up in the sky and back towards Avengers tower. My eyes turn to meet wades as he shrugs it off.

"I'd of totally kicked his tin ass."Wade comments confidently.

"Of course you would. You have a healing factor."I point out to him."The battlefield isn't exactly even."

"Well, your not wrong there. The battlefield wouldn't be even in sexiness either."Wade babbles out mostly to himself."The readers can agree."

"I'm going Wade. I need to talk to a friend of mine."I tell him in a confident tone of voice."If I don't come back, it's because I'm staying out tonight. I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting pretty princess."He calls back to me.

I headed to Peters apartment, I had a plan in mind. I was hoping and praying that it would work.

I knocked gently on Peters door and I heard a little walking around inside before the pretty brunette woman opened the door.

"Oh, hi May. Is Peter here?"I asked her politely.

"No. I'd of thought he'd of told you at school. He's staying at Ned's tonight and then they're going to the school dance together tomorrow and then they'll be staying here tomorrow night."May explains to me.

"Oh...Well we haven't really been talking much this week."I explain to May in a slightly upset tone of voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry...well I could maybe drive you to Ned's?"May offers me.

"Oh you don't need to do that."I quickly dismiss her.

"No, honestly it's not a problem. Let me just get my keys."May tells me in a sweet tone of voice.

She rushes inside and grabs her keys before she comes back outside to meet me.

"So...Tell me the truth. Are you and Peter a thing?"May questions me in a inquisitive tone as she locks the apartment door.

"No. We're not."I sigh out heavily.

"You don't seem to happy about that."May realises quickly."Its okay. I might be his aunt but I understand how things can be. Peter he's well. He's shy. He's never had a girlfriend."

I don't answer to that and I follow her down to the car, climbing in the passenger seat. Her eyes flick to me, I was deep in thought looking out of the window as she starts up the car.

"I do like him. I really do May."I finally confide in him."I'm a idiot but I do."

"You're not stupid."May quickly tells me in a serious tone of voice."Peter likes you too. The way he goes on about you, you'd think you were a couple. I did. That's why when I first met you I assumed you were his girlfriend."

I couldn't help but smile slightly at her for that. I didn't expect her to be so open to discussing this. It was her nephew after all.

"I don't know what happened when he went to out with Mr. Stark last week but when he came back he didn't seem himself. He was upset, I could tell."May continues on."I know you've been trying but it's his turn. He needs to act on his feelings. Only you can make him do that."

I nodded at her in agreement. It wasn't long later that we pulled up outside Ned's house. His parents didn't seem to be in as the drive was empty.

May got out of the car with me and walked up to the front door. She knocked once and it wasn't long later that there was a load of noise on the other side of the door before Ned opened it.

"Urm...Hi may. Hi Lauren."Ned greeted out, clearly confused.

It wasn't long after Ned said that, that Peter was at his side with confusion filled features. He probably thought Ned was messing with him.

"Oh...May! Lauren...What are you...What are you doing here...together?"Peter asked us both stammering in confusion.

"Well, Lauren turned up at my door looking for you Peter and I offered to drop her off here."May explains to the boys."Now, I'm going to head back home but Lauren, you have my number. If there's a problem, just message me and I'll come and pick you up."

"That's sweet of you but I don't think it would be necessary."I quickly tell her.

She pats my shoulder and walks back to her car, smiling and waving goodbye.

"Okay...I don't understand what just happened."Peter mumbled out, confused and astonished.

"Come in Lauren."Ned smirks and invites me in.

I walked in to be greeted by a Xbox set up in the living room and stacks of games all around.

"My parents are out of town tonight so we are having a gaming night. Your welcome to stay if you like."Ned offers to me.

"That would be great. Thanks."I smile out to him in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and I'll be sure to give you more :)


	8. You make a good bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren, Peter and Ned all have a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this too much to not update it daily xD

"FINISH HIM!"I boomed dramatically at the tv.

My character, Kitana threw blades at Peter's character Scorpion before she made him levitate and blew up into little pieces.

"Kitana Wins, Fatality!"I continued to boom, earning laughs from Ned.

"That's so unfair! I want a rematch!"Peter whines out, a sore loser at heart.

"Aw poor baby Peters a sore loser! He doesn't like being beaten by a girl."I tease out playfully.

I pouted at him playfully earning laughs from Ned. Peter couldn't help but grin at me before he shook his head.

"I want a rematch."He continues to demand.

"This is the fifth time she's beaten you in a row Peter. I think she's better than you."Ned laughs out from above him.

I was lay on the floor on my stomach in front of the tv, Peter was lay next to me in the same position and Ned was on the couch above us both.

"Ergh fine, let's watch a move."Peter sighs out heavily.

I crawled over to Ned's selection of dvds, routing through them. I didn't notice Peter staring at me the whole time.

"I vote either Star Wars, Lord of the rings..."I mumble out whilst continuing to flick through them."Batman..."

"You actually like all of that stuff?"Ned said in disbelief.

Peter seemed just as shocked as Ned but he didn't say anything.

"Well I wouldn't be wearing this Star Wars shirt if I didn't."I quickly point out to them both.

Whilst I was in the process of routing through them my phone started vibrating in my pocket, I slid it out of my pocket to see Wades name.

"Give me a minute."I told the boys quickly.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, sitting up on the counter as I answered the phone.

"Well hey there candypants!"Wade greets from the other end of the phone.

"Well this oaughter be good. Come on then, what do you want?"I sighed out, trying not to laugh to myself.

"A number of things actually. Firstly, Weasel told me to thank you for killing that guy at Sister Margaret's because he got a lot of earnings. Secondly, do you know how to make chimichangas?"Wade rambles on down the phone.

My eyes furrowed in confusion at his words. I didn't kill anyone did I? If I did I was so getting disowned and hated by ever avenger forever...hell even the xmen will hate me and they want to recruit Deadpool.

"Firstly, I didn't kill anybody. Secondly, do I look like Gordon fricking Ramsey to you?"I rant away down the phone to him.

"You could be. You're British and you killed a big gorilla biker when you were drunk."He goes on.

"Gordon Ramsey's Scottish not British. I actually killed that guy? Well...I'm disowned for life."I sighed out heavily.

"He's Scottish? Well that explains the swearing..."Wade practically gasps out."Hey Al, did you know that Gordon Ramsey's Scottish."

I heard her agreeing with him about the explaining the swearing and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"That is so stereotypical. That's like me turning around and saying you're a moose because you're from Canada."I quickly laugh out to him."Or that you continuously say Ey all the time."

"You are offending so much of our Canadian readers right now."He sighs out to me dramatically.

"What are you talking about?"I muttered out in confusion.

"Nothing just monologging."He explains but still doesn't make sense.

"To who?"I continued to be confused.

"To the beautiful audience out there."He makes a kissing sound.

"Okay. Your scrambling my brain. I'm going."I quickly tell him.

Before he can answer I hang up and head back into the front room to see that they'd put lord of the rings on.

I moved to sit on the floor next to Peter again, earning side looks from him and a soft smile.

"Hey, May tells me that you guys are going to the school dance."I finally speak up.

"Yeah we are. I was going to go with Chloe but she said she finds the dance a waste of time so she isn't going so me and Peter are going as stags."Ned tells me pretty much straight away."What about you? Are you going?"

"Yeah I am actually."I confess to the pair in a honesty filled voice."I wasn't going to but I changed my mind."

"Hey you and Peter should go as a date! You'd be like the super couple."Ned quickly and rather loudly due to excitement blurts out.

Peters face turns a crimson Red as he turns to look at Ned with disbelief written all over his face.

"Actually I have a date."I break the news to the pair.

Peters face now whips around to look at me, confusion and a possible hint of jealously consuming his features.

"Y-You have?"Peter stammers out.

"Yeah. A old friend of mine asked me before Germany but I told him I wasn't interested in going to the dance but I told him last night that I'd changed my mind."I explained to him.

The room fell awkwardly silent for a while before Ned speaks up and breaks the silence.

"Well, you owe me a dance."Ned teases out playfully.

He sends a cheeky wink my way and I can't help but laugh slightly at his attitude.

"Alright, how about this then? I'll dance with both of you at least once."I smile out at them both.

"Deal."Ned agrees straight away.

"Yeah.."Peter agrees too.

Ned stares at Peter before he looks back to the tv screen and then back at Peter again.

"Okay, I'm going to head to the store and get some popcorn. I'm just going to put some music on and pause the movie..."Ned quickly tells us both.

It didn't take long for him to grab some music and rush out of the door, leaving us with the worst choice of music he could of. Love songs.

"Lauren...I need to apologise to you."Peter finally mutters out.

"What for?"I spoke up, not really wanting us to discuss the things that had happened.

"For the way I was the day after...Well the day after we kissed."He explains to me.

"You don't need to apologise. It's Tony's fault, not yours."I try to reassure him.

The music playing was When a man loves a woman by Percy Sledge.

"Dance with me."I quickly pretty much tell him not ask.

"D-Dance with you?"He stutters out in confusion.

"Yeah dance with me. A early dance before school."I explain to him.

I quickly stand up and hold my hand out for him to take. Peters chocolate brown eyes gaze up at home for a few moments before he takes my hand and I pull him up onto his feet.

I awkwardly move my hands to rest around his neck, not really entirely sure what to do. Peters hands move to rest on my hips and I noticed him gulp slightly at me.

We started to slowly rock and away together to the music, our eyes never leaving each other's.

_When a man loves a woman, I give you everything I've got, trying to hold on to your precious love. Baby, please don't treat me bad. When a man loves a woman down deep in his soul, she can bring him such misery if she is playing him for a fool, he's the last one to know. Loving eyes can never see. When a man loves a woman, he can do her no wrong. He can never hug some other girl. Yes, when a man loves a woman, I know exactly how he feels, cause baby, baby your my world._

"I really want to kiss her again...Without the mask this time."Peter mumbles out to himself.

His cheeks burn a bright red when he realises that he's said it out loud.

"I'm sorry it's just...well it's just...Even though Mr. Stark said...I still..."Peter stammers out awkwardly. His voice quieting with nerves.

My hand moves up to his cheek, my hand framing his face as I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes a I pulled his lips towards mine. Both of our eyes fluttered shut as our lips connected in a soft yet passion filled kiss. As cheesy as it may sound, I felt sparks igniting. The only problem is... he'd hate me if he knew I'd killed someone.

We both pulled away and a tear rolled down my cheek at the thought. Peter eyes furrowed in worry as he saw the tear.

"W-What's wrong? Did I do something?"He stammers out nervously.

"No. You were perfect."I assure him quickly.

I wipe away my tear and move to sort out the air mattress, trying to give myself a few moments but Peter follows me, wanting to help. Ned told me I could sleep on the air mattress and himself and Peter would sleep on the couches. I thought that was nice of him.

Once we'd both sorted out the air mattress, I moved to sit on it, burying my head in my hands for a moment. I didn't realise that Peter had moved to sit next to me. Not until he pulled my hands from my face and moved to capture my lips with his again for a quick kiss.

After a few minutes I checked my phone to see that I had a text from Wade saying that he'd bought me a dress and he delivered it to as it put it."That may lady."I moved to lay back on the bed. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Lauren."I heard Peter mutter out.

My eyes quickly flicked to look at him as he moved to stand up but I quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Lie with me."I asked him in a soft voice.

"O-Okay..."He awkwardly replied.

He moved down and got underneath the covers with me. I moved over to him, wrapping a hand around his waist and resting my head on his chest. Peter wrapped a hand around my shoulder as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You're make a good bed."I whisper out to him with a soft smile on my lips.

"Good to know."Peter laughs out slightly.

Neither of us heard Ned walk back into the room with a victorious smirk on his lips at the scene before him.

"This is so much comfier than having to share a bed."I mumbled out into Peters chest.

"S-Share a bed?"Peter stammered out confused.

"Yeah, I've been having to share a bed with Wade."I mumbled out sleepily in reply."Don't worry though...he's always fully clothed. He never takes that costume off."

"You're living with Deadpool?"Peter concludes finally.

"Yup..."I simply mutter.

I didn't know if Peter was jealous or silently fanboying but he'd fallen silent. I don't know if he was jealous about the fact Wade slept with me or that I lived with Deadpool but I smirked to myself in his chest.

"Goodnight Peter."I finally said.

"Y-Yeah...G-Goodnight."He mutters out to me.

Then I felt him leave a kiss on my forehead. I wish I could fall asleep like this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	9. The school dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the dance has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo don't hate me for this chapter xD

We were all at Peters apartment. I was getting changed in May's room. Peter was getting changed in His room and Ned was getting changed in the bathroom.

I was done getting into this dress that I wasn't particularly the biggest fan of considering Wade bought it. It was a red chiffon strapless dress which hugged the top tightly like a corset, pushing my breasts up. It was beaded on the top half and then a fine, thin material on the bottom half. There was a slit all the way up to the middle of my thigh.

He'd bought me strapped red heels to match. I wasn't used to heels or being this on show.

There was a gentle knock on the door whilst I was looking at the dress on myself in the mirror.

"Who is it?"I called out nervously.

"It's me."I heard May's voice.

"Come in..."I tell her in a less nervous tone of voice.

May walks in and quickly closed the door just in case any of the boys tried peaking in.

"Peter and Ned are ready. I just came to see how you're doing."May tells me in a gentle and kind tone of voice.

"Well the dress is fine...I mean I can't judge. I asked Wade to buy the dress. This isn't bad considering what he could've picked."I ramble away nervously."But I don't know what to do for makeup or my hair."

"Leave that to me."May smiles out at me.

The makeup she'd done for me was a classic smokey eye effect with a natural look as I told her that I didn't like makeup so along with it she painted my lips with lip gloss.

For my hair she spent her time trying her best to do Dutch Braid updo.

"There beautiful."May smiles out at me.

I looked myself over in the mirror and I couldn't help but gasp, I looked so different.

"Thank you so much May."I couldn't help but tell her.

"It's my pleasure."May smiles out."Now let's go and see what the boys think."

May walked out of the room whilst I stayed behind a bit.

"I give to you, the finished beauty."May announces to the boys.

I walked out, my eyes to the floor due to the nerves. My eyes raised up to meet Peter who's jaw was practically hanging and Ned who was just grinning at me.

Peter was in a black tux with his hair neatly gelled thanks to May. He looked incredibly handsome. Ned was in a tux too but he didn't have his hair gelled.

"You look....wow."He breathed out in shock.

"You look pretty wow yourself Peter."I joked out softly.

Peters face went a bright shade of red at my words and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You look stuneautiful."Peter tries once again but messes up."I uh...I mixed up words...You look beautiful."

"Thank you."I laughed out to him.

"Gorgeous Lauren. Remember, you still owe me a dance!"Ned winked over to me.

"I haven't forgot Ned, don't worry."I laughed out softly.

"Pictures!"May exclaims.

I overheard Ned and Peter groaning at her words but they still moved over to me to have their pictures taken. Ned stood on one side of me and Peter stood on the other with his hand rested on my waist.

"Beautiful now one of Lauren and Peter."May says in a almost teasing tone of voice.

Ned smirked to himself before he stepped aside. Peter gently pulled me closer towards him as May took the picture.

May took a few pictures of me with Ned and Ned and Peter together before someone knocked on the door.

When May opened the door it was my old long haired blue eyed friend Lex in a suit with a green and black geometric scarf around his neck. His blonde hair was combed completely back. I instantly gave him a hug, ignoring his taste in dress style, even if it was out of character for him. It had been far too long since I'd seen him.

"Its great to see you too."Lex mumbled out."You look ravishing."

Once I pulled out of the hug, I quickly wondered over to Peter who had a unreadable expression and Ned who was still just smiling.

"Peter, Ned. This is one of my childhood friends from around here. This is Lex."I introduced him to the pair.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."Lex said acting slightly out of character.

"Hey."Peter and Ned both simply said.

After a few moments of awkward silence we all decided to head of to the dance together...still in silence. I kept noticing Peter and Ned exchanging looks with Lex but nobody seemed to say anything.

Once we were inside the crappy school hall that was filled with lame decorations and drunken teens, Lex took my hand in his, raising my knuckles to his lips.

"Lauren, would you do me the honour of sharing this dance?"Lex asked smoothly.

"Sure why not."I simply shrugged in reply.

He led me out to the dance floor and I didn't notice Peters hurt gaze at the scene before him as me and Lex danced together.

About a hour into the dance and lex had disappeared. I sat on the benches with a drink, wondering why I bothered coming.

I stood up and walked out the back door welcoming the fresh air that hit my warm skin. It wasn't long later that I heard the door open behind me.

"A-Are you okay?"I overheard Peters voice ask me.

My blue eyes flicked to meet his chocolate brown once before they met the sky again.

"I'm fine."I assure him in a emotion filled tone of voice.

"Where's Lex?"Peter asked me in a curious tone of voice.

"I don't know."I shrugged out in reply.

"After the dance. I want to take you somewhere, I think you'd like it."Peter tells me.

"I look forward to it."I smile out to him softly.

"Hey Lauren! The Macarena's just come on let's dance!"I heard Ned yell from the doorway.

Both me and Peter couldn't help but laugh softly at him before we both headed inside together.

I of course immediately got dragged to the dance floor by Ned. It wasn't joking, he actually had me doing the Macarena. Peter was practically dying in laughter at the sight of me and Ned dancing to the Macarena.

After the Macarena finally ended, Hero by Enrique Iglesias came on. I quickly rushed over and grabbed Peters hand, dragging him onto the dance floor.

We danced the same way we did the night before. It was actually a little closer. It was the perfect slow dance.

_Now would you die, for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight._

Peter leaned in and captured my lips in his in a almost desperate kiss.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away._

Once we pulled away I couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped my lips. I'd never felt so happy.

"This song is pretty fitting."I couldn't help but chuckle out to him.

He just grinned down at me. I started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck with my fingers.

"Will...Will you..urm...Will you be my girlfriend?"Peter finally asks me.

I was so shocked by his words, I never expected him to ask me, especially after what Tony had said.

"Yes."I tell me pretty much immediately.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Or would you lie? Would you run away and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care your here tonight._

"Its a shame I can't go around and tell everyone that my boyfriends Spider-Man."I teased out to him playfully.

I could see his cheeks turn a red shade even in the dimmed lights but he just smiled down at me.

"It's a shame I can't go around and tell everyone that my girlfriends that new sphinx girl."He teases back to me.

_Oh I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you._

He rests his chin on top of my head as I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care your here, tonight. I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away. I can be your hero. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away, you can my breath away._

"I can be your hero."Peter sings softly to himself.

After the dance I decided to leave. Nobody noticed that I'd left and I knew that I was supposed to be going somewhere with Peter but...

"Going somewhere?"I overheard a familiar voice yell to me.

Before I knew it I was being webbed up into the air and into a familiar spider dressing hero.

"You brought your costume to the dance?"I couldn't help but laugh out.

"I hid it in my locker."Peter tells me as he swings me into a tree.

There was a giant web in the tree, a giant spider web. I had to blink a few times to register it.

"Just lay yourself down on it gently."Peter instructs me.

He lays himself down on the web so I copy him and lay down on it next to him.

"Now look up."He tells me in a gentle tone of voice.

My eyes looked up to the sky which was illuminated by thousands of bright beautiful stars. I gasped as my breath caught in my throat.

"Wow..."I breathed out, astonished.

"Do you like it? I mean I know it could've been better but I just wanted to impress you."Peter stammers out nervously.

"I love it Peter."I quickly reassure him.

He was staring at me as I gazed up at the beautiful picture perfect sky. My head turned to look at his mask. My heart was pounding in my chest. This all felt surreal.

I moved to peel his mask up to reveal his lips which I captured with my own in a deep and passionate kiss.

Suddenly, sirens sounded in the distance. We broke apart and my eyes looked into the distance before I looked back to him.

"I gotta..."He starts off whilst gesturing into the distance.

"I get it..."I assure him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."He tries to smooth it over.

"You don't need to. This night is already perfect."I once again assure him.

He quickly scoops me up and lowers me to the ground gently.

"I'll...well I'll see you later."He tells me quickly and nervously.

"Go get them."I practically order him.

"Oh...Yeah...My bad."He mumbles out quickly.

I watch as he webs into the air and swings off. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him before I started walking slowly down the street, taking my time.

About half an hour into my walk I decided to stop by the store. Not for anything in particular but just to browse.

There was a loud bang outside that caused all of the shop windows to shatter instantly by impact.

Both myself and the other civilians in the shop dropped to the floor from the strength of the explosion. I winced slightly at the cuts all over me.

Once I'd checked everyone in the shop was okay, I stepped out of the store to be greeted by a car that had been blown to pieces. I gasped at the sight.

"Hello darling."A voice sounded from beside me.

I turned my gaze to be greeted by Lex again, my eyes furrowed at him slightly in confusion.

"Don't...Don't trust him Lauren. It's not Lex!"I overheard Peter yell.

He came crawling from over where the car had been blown up. He was barely able to stand.

"And I was hoping to spare you.."The man mumbled out.

He suddenly grabbed me tightly by my throats and lifted me off my feet as he illuminated a light shade of green. His shape and features completely changed. He had raven combed back black hair and light blue eyes with a hint of emerald green. He was in black and green armour. He was holding a blue sceptre in his other hand.

"You really did look ravishing and I did enjoy our little dance."He spoke in a broad British sounding voice.

"Loki..."I breathed out heavily.

As soon as I spoke his grip around my throat tightened, I couldn't speak anymore and I could barely breath.

"Oh you know me? You must be the little girl that the Avengers have been moly cuddling. How pathetic."Loki growled out to me.

"Just. Just let her go."I heard Peter call over.

He'd managed to stand up properly now and he was raising his hand submissively.

"That Spider over there seems to have quite the love for you."Loki practically purrs out."I think it's time we taught him a lesson for getting in the way of my plans."

My eyes widened at his words and before I knew it he'd thrown me flying back into the store at a relentless and inhuman force.

"Now people are going to die but the choice is yours let me go free or let your girlfriend burn."I overheard Loki tell Peter.

I watched as he fired his sceptre at the shop which immediately caught fire and very quickly spread.

"P--"I tried to call for Peter but nothing came out. Loki must have damaged the muscles in my throat.

I tried to crawl over to the civilians that were injured and eventually I gathered them into a small group.

Spider-Man came flying into the shop, searching around frantically.

"Lauren! Lauren where are you!"I heard him call out, desperation.

I had to tap one of the civilians, coaxing them to shout to him which they gladly did.

He rushed over to me and the group and I gestured for him to take them first.

I watched as he swung them out two at a time until it was just me on my own, I couldn't stop coughing from the smoke.

My eyes flicked around frantically once I'd heard the faint sound of a cats meows. Then a smokey grey looking cat caught my eyes so I slowly crawled across the floor, scooping the cat in my arms.

"Lauren!"I overheard Peter shouting for me as he swung back inside.

A plank of wood fell down and trapped me. Pain shot through my body as I felt myself get trapped between the wood and floor.

"P-P..."I tried to yell for Peter but he couldn't hear me.

He overheard the cats meows and followed those to find me trapped with the cat.

"Crap...shit...okay...okay. I'm going to get you out of here okay!"Peter sounded panicked."As much as it may hurt I'm going to lift this and then grab you okay?"

I nodded at him, unable to speak and answer him in reply.

He lifted what seemed to be a beam with very little struggle before he gently tossed it to the side. I let out a little cry at the pain at shot through my body, it hurt a lot more without the beam on top of me.

"It's okay...I'm here...I'm here."Peter breathed out as he moved to my side."Okay...I'm going to get you out of here. I promise."

I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face at the pain. It hurt so much. Peter quickly lifted his mask so that he could look me directly in the eyes.

"Lauren...Lauren listen to me. I've got you, I promise."He breaths out softly."Don't cry, please."

He lifted me into his arms and I held tightly onto the cat in my arms as he webbed us out of the burning building.

Once we were out in the fresh air, I couldn't stop coughing my guts up. Peter held me on the floor, rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Midnight!"The shop owner exclaims at the cat.

The woman rushed over and gently took the cat from my arms, hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"The shop owner blurts out to us both.

"You are both our heros...You nearly died for us."Another guys exclaims as us.

"I need to get you out of here..."Peter mumbles out to me.

He quickly goes around checking that everyone is okay before he scoops me up and webs us out of there.

I fell unconscious but the last thing I heard before I did was Peter telling me where he was taking me.

"I'm going to take you to Mr. Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


	10. I know someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Loki incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the support on this fic, you are all such lovely people :)

I woke up for the a hundredth time, still seeing Loki everywhere I went so once again, I immediately started fighting against the first person that grabbed my wrists, completely unaware that it was Wanda.

"Lauren! Lauren calm down it's okay! It's okay! It's just me!"Wanda tried to calm me.

Once I heard her voice I stopped fighting against her and slowly let go of her. I looked around the room seeing Vision and Thor.

"Wh--"I tried to speak but still couldn't.

"You can't speak not for a few days anyway."Vision speaks up from across the room.

"Peter brought you here. He said that Loki tried to kill you at the dance. Tony isn't here and Peter obviously had to go."Wanda starts telling me.

"And here I'd come to believe my brother may have changed his ways."Thor speaks up from across the room.

"Out of the way, where is she?"I heard Tony yelling in the distance.

Tony rushed into the room to see me lay in the bed with Wanda next to me.

"Jesus Christ. Who was it that brought her here?"Tony asks around the room.

"Some half man half spider."Thor mutters out in confusion.

"Parker? What did I tell you about Parker Lauren?"Tony starts ranting away.

"In all due respects Mr. Stark. Lauren was nowhere near Spider-Man when Loki attacked. He merely rescued her and many other civilians from dying."Vision speaks up in my defence.

"Well how about that."Tony sighs out.

"She keeps seeing Loki everywhere. She's terrified, none of us can keep her calm."Wanda tells Tony with a grave expression.

"I know someone who can."Tony assures them."I'll get them first thing."

Tony gestures for everyone to leave the room which they do before he moves to sit by my bedside.

"Your staying here in Avengers Tower now, okay? No objections. After what just happened, I can't risk losing you and you're in a bad condition right now."Tony's voice was filled with emotion.

I gulped and looked at him, I couldn't tell him that the images of those terror filled people filled my mind. The way their screams echoed through my mind. That I couldn't focus on him right now.

"Get some rest. I'll be right here."Tony tells me in a gentle tone of voice.

He didn't need to ask me twice, my eyes flickered shut and I tried to sleep again but the images of Loki lifting me up off my feet and crushing my neck filled my dreams.

** Peter's POV **

Mr. Stark had come and collected me from home early this morning. He said he wanted to take me to the Avengers Tower. I only assumed that I was in trouble as he made some lie to my aunt about it being business.

"Now. I appreciate the fact you rescued her Parker but my rule still stands."Tony spoke up to me.

"But Mr. Stark Sir...I urm...I want to be with her."I confessed to Tony.

"But look at what just happened Parker. Loki went after Lauren to get to you and that's always the case. When I was with Pepper my enemies always went after her."Tony tries to reason with me.

"Yet you stayed together."I point out to him in a nerve filled tone.

Tony fell silent at that. His gaze drifted out of the window for a moment as he thought.

"I'm not going to lie, if I could I'd be with her now I would. My point is, do you both really want to put yourself through that? Any of her enemies will go for you and any of yours will go for her."Tony explains to me.

I went silent for a moment and before I could answer, Tony spoke up again.

"Wait until you see what condition she's in now before you make your decision."

I gulped at that. Was she in that bad of a condition?

It wasn't long before we arrived at Avengers Tower and I was going up the lift with Tony, I had my bag on my shoulder with a few things I needed. Mr. Stark had told me to pack enough stuff for at least two weeks.

Once the lift doors opened I was greeted by Vision, Thor and Wanda. I smiled nervously at them.

"Who's with her?"Tony asked them all.

"Natasha but she's still asleep."Wanda tells Tony with a somewhat grave expression."Are you sure he'll be able to?"

"I guess we'll find out."Tony replies with a heavy sigh.

"Be able...Be able to do what?"I ask Tony.

We come to a stop outside a glass door and Tony turns to face me with a serious and grave expression.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. She's through there. Just be yourself with her when she wakes up."Tony instructs me.

"O-Okay..."I reply whilst taking a deep breath.

I walked into the room to be greeted by Natasha who sat by Lauren's bedside and Lauren who lay fast asleep in the bed.

"Oh your back."Natasha spoke up once she saw me.

"Y-Yeah...Mr. Stark said he thought it would be...well be best if I stayed with her through her recovery."I explain to Natasha.

Natasha's features seemed to scrunch up in confusion at that but she just gently taps my shoulder and left the room, leaving me alone with her.

** Tony's POV **

"Right so the cameras are up."I tell everyone.

"Isn't it going a little far invading their privacy?"Natasha sighs out.

"I want to see what happens."I smirk out.

** Peters POV **

She seemed content...I didn't understand what the problem was.

"Peter...help me..."Her voice was barely even audible and it sounded strained beyond belief.

"Lauren I'm here."I assured her quickly.

Suddenly she started kicking and punching around, trying to scream as tears rolled down her cheek.

I quickly rushed over to her to grab her arms. Her eyes flew open and she looked at me. She suddenly calmed down as she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Hey..."I spoke in a softer voice.

** Lauren's POV **

"Peter.."I breathed out with a large difficulty.

"No...No talking for you. Mr. Starks orders."He quickly lectures me.

He smiled at me but it seemed forced. He saved me from Loki and I just wished I could thank him at least.

"Hey, I urm...I got you something."He starts telling me as he routes through his bag.

Suddenly he pulls out a ice cream tub with a spoon. It was Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie.

"It will help with your throat."He smiles out to me.

"Y-You--"I start but he cuts me off.

"No! No talking!"

I pouted at him earning a grin in return. I didn't like this no talking business.

He opens the ice cream tub and hands it me with the spoon. I gladly take it from him whilst smiling.

"T-"

"If you try to speak again I'm going to take that ice cream off you."He threatens me playfully.

** Tony's POV **

"Happy now? She's happy."Natasha spoke up.

"We'll see. There's two weeks of this."Tony sighs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


	11. Embarrassing start to the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets pushed to his point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a short one. I've been too tired sorry.

"So anyway, Ned and I we worked so hard at building the Death Star just for Ned to drop it on the floor."Peter rambles on to me.

It had been a week and I could now walk around and everything but I was currently sat with him on a sofa in the front room of Avengers Tower. Everyone seemed to be out doing things.

I took a spoon of ice cream and tried to make him eat it.

"No I'm fine."He tells me.

I quickly move it to his lips but he shakes his head still so I pour it onto his lips.

"Ew! No! Why!"Peter whines out like a baby.

I couldn't stop laughing at him, I fell back on the couch laughing at him.

"Hey! You ain't supposed to be speaking never mind laughing! That's probably worse!"Peter suddenly blurts out.

I bite my lip trying not to laugh but I couldn't help it, my head fell back as I lay back on the couch laughing.

Suddenly I felt a weight moving on top of me before Peters lips were on mine. He tasted like cookie dough ice cream thanks to me.

My eyes fluttered shut immediately before my hands came up to frame his face with my hands. The kiss deepened and seemed to get more intense as time went by, my heart was hammering in my chest.

A hand moved to grip onto the hair at the back of his neck whilst my other rested on his chest. One of Peters hands were tangled in my hair whilst the other was resting on my waist.

Suddenly he moved to sit up so that I'd be straddling him but he didn't break the kiss. I then felt his hands on my butt, pushing me closer to him. That's when I felt a bulge pressing against me and I tried my best to ignore it.

He moved to lay me down again but used his hand that rested on my hip to push me closer to him, I was guessing for friction.

"Lauren!"A voice yelled in the room.

Peter dived up off me and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself. It was a very angry Tony with a highly amused Chloe and Ned. I forgot they were coming.

"What the hell Parker!"Tony yelled at Peter.

"Mr. Stark I..."Peter Stammered out awkwardly, he was bright red.

"What did I say?"Tony yelled out to the both of us now.

"We were just kissing."I managed to get out.

I'd been practicing speaking with Wanda, Vision and Peter so I was getting there but it still kinda hurt.

"Kissing? Kissing! Exactly! That didn't even look like kissing! It looked like you were eating each other, are you a cannibal now Parker?"Tony overreacts as always.

I heard Chloe facepalm in the background and Ned tried to stifle his laughter.

"What! No! No! I'm not a cannibal."Peter rambles out nervously.

"Really?"I spoke up to Peter.

Peter looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't know what to say to anyone.

"You guys were on my couch! My couch! Come on! You have no idea how much I paid for that thing."Tony continues.

"Your a millionaire uncle Tony!"I point out to him.

"That's not the point! I don't approve of this on my couch Lauren."He argues back."And not with my niece. Hear that Parker? Not now. Maybe when she's in her late fifties...In fact no, not even then!"

"W-What?"Peter mumbles out in confusion.

"You can never eat her. I don't want her to end up some broken hearted crazy cat lady."Tony rambles on.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"I mumbled out in confusion."Your overreacting now."

"Oh no! No! He wanted to fuck you Lauren, that's why he's got a pillow over his lap. Isn't it Parker?"Tony embarrassingly points out.

Peter went bright red and tried hiding his face in his hands. I also went bright red at his words. Chloe and Ned were practically dying in the doorway.

"Tony! Are you fucking serious!"I blurted out to him, embarrassed by his words."Get out, out now!"

Tony gasped dramatically like he was acting offended before his face furrowed in realisation.

"Wait! This is my house you can't kick me out."Tony quickly argues back.

"Fine then. I'll go and stay at Peters."I argue back cleverly."Come on Pete."

Peter stays where he is on the couch with the pillow in his lap when I call him.

"Y-Yeah just give me a minute."Peter mumbles out awkwardly.

"Wait Lauren no. I just got you back, you are not going and staying at Peters. Okay?"Tony tried to reason with me.

Peter finally stood up and came to stand next to me, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Come on Pete, Chloe and Ned."I called out to the group as I headed towards the exit with them following.

"Sorry Mr. Stark."Peter mutters out to him.

"Wait! No Lauren! Wait, Sweetheart? Come back. Peter!"Tony called to us all.

We stopped and turned around to look at him. He held his hands up dismissively.

"Chloe, Ned. Can you leave the room for a moment? I want to talk to Parker and My niece in private."Tony tells the pair.

Chloe and Ned smiled at us both before they left the room leaving me, Tony and Peter all in a room together.

"Okay, Okay I get it. You guys are a thing or whatever and it's obvious no matter what I say you guys are going to find some way to go behind my back so I guess it's best to just accept it. You two can date each other, I'm not going to stop you but Parker, I'm warning you. If you hurt her..."Tony doesn't even get chance to finish his sentence before Peter speaks up.

"I won't hurt her. I've wanted to be with her ever since I first met her."He tells Tony in a more confident tone of voice.

"Good and next time just don't do that stuff on the couch and use protection."Tony lectures out.

"OKAY! And we are done here!"I blurt out loudly.

I drag the red faced Peter out of the room towards where our friends were waiting.

"What was that about? Are you guys a thing now?"Ned questions us both excitedly.

"Yeah? I mean what the hell. You guys didn't even say anything."Chloe blurts out to us both.

"Mr. Stark didn't really agree with it so we've kept it between us."Peter explains to the pair.

"Whoaaa! That's awesome! Hey I thought it was awesome to be best friends with Spider-Man but you're dating him, what's that like?"Ned fanboys slightly.

"NED!"Peter gasps out.

"Wait...Peter, your Spider-Man?"Chloe mutters out."Lauren why didn't you tell me? Wait...Are you that new cat girl that was fighting alongside Tony and Spider-Man then?"

Me and Peter shared a look between each other before I rolled my eyes at the situation.

"Yes and its Sphinx."I sigh out heavily.

"Look Chloe please don't say anything okay? Because if it gets out and my Aunt May finds out she'll freak out."Peter practically begs Chloe.

"I won't, I promise."Chloe assures him.

Peter looks to me for some kind of confirmation and I just smile at him.

"You can trust her."I assure him.

"Lauren's also best friends with Deadpool."Ned reveals.

Both me and Peter stare at Ned with disbelief filled eyes before we both turned to look at Chloe.

"Isn't he a bad guy?"Chloe just mumbled out.

"No. He's not really good or bad...he's just very confusing."I laugh out softly.

"Anyway are we going to the movies or what?"Ned asks everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	12. We have a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a surprise for Lauren and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this but I just had to show the tension between them.

I was better, finally. I was better and I'd never felt so good before. I had everything I could possibly need.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"I overheard Tony stopped me from going to school.

I reversed back into the room to meet Steve and Tony's gaze's. I wasn't wearing anything different to what I usually wore, black shorts with skin coloured tights on and a blood red vest top with my hair tied tightly back in a ponytail.

"Don't ever start. My costume is more provocative than this."I laughed out softly.

"She's got a point Tony. She doesn't look that bad."Steve for once takes my side.

"Hey, thanks spangles!"I teases out playfully.

"I wish you still couldn't talk."Steve sighs out softly.

"Yeah, love you too."I replied sarcastically.

"Where are you going?"Tony asks me curiously.

"Back to school..."I muttered out in confusion.

"Oh no, no you're not."Tony immediately refuses.

"What? Why?"I blurt out, clearly not happy.

"If it wasn't for the fact Parker was in every one of your class you'd gladly go back to bed right now."Tony mutters out in amusement.

"Shut up Tony."I sighed out to him.

"You can't go back to school until we've got Loki."Steve finishes off for Tony.

"Well that sucks. Me and Peter were working on a science project together."I sigh out heavily.

"Then he can come here and work on it with you but school isn't safe for you right now."Tony tells me.

"Fine..."I whine out whilst I turn around to walk back into the front room.

I pulled out my phone and started to text into a group chat between me, Ned, Peter and Chloe.

_Hey guys! I can't come to school, Uncle Tony says that it ain't safe with Loki around. --Lauren_

It wasn't long later that the group chat started going crazy with messages.

_Do you think it would work if I spoke to Mr. Stark? --Peter_

_BUT WOMAN IM GOING TO BE SO BORED WITHOUT YOU!- Chloe_

_Swing over there and get her Spider-Man and thanks Chloe... --Ned_

_Shut up Ned. --Peter_

_Nah I don't think it's going to work Pete. --Lauren_

_I could try? --Peter_

_He isn't going to let me out but Tony said we can work on our science project over here. --Lauren_

_That's fine with me. --Peter_

_I bet it is Peter...--Ned_

_Ew Ned..--Chloe_

_Whaaat! We saw what they were like when we went over!--Ned_

_Shut up the both of you. --Peter_

I rolled my eyes at the conversation before I locked and phone and threw it across the couch.

"What's wrong with you?"Steve asked me in a casual tone of voice.

"Why are you talking to me?"I mumbled out to him with a scowl.

"Maybe he wants to make friends."Tony calls from behind the bar.

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at that. That would be funny.

"Well. We have leads on Loki. Do you and your boyfriend want to come along on the job?"Steve asks me casually.

"Yeah!"I exclaimed excitedly.

"What! No! That's not happening. We kept her out of school to avoid Loki, not go after him."Tony yelled angrily as he came marching from behind the bar.

"Oh come on Tony. We could use all the help we could get. You saw how good she was at working with him at the airport."Steve explains himself to Tony.

"We can do it uncle Tony."I assure him.

Tony didn't answer to that but I quickly grabbed my phone and pulled up Peters name.

_Pete, get out of lesson. We have a job.--Lauren_

_Wait! What? No way! Your joking right?--Peter_

_No. Not joking. Steve just invited us both to take down Loki. :D --Lauren_

_Holy shit! Okay! Okay! I'm coming! --Peter_

I smiled to myself before I stood up and gazed over to Steve and my angry uncle.

"I'll go and get ready then."I call out to the pair.

I quickly rushed up and into my room, laying out my costume on my bed and going into my rooms en-suite for a shower, I left my bathroom door open and climbed into the shower.

** Peters POV **

I climbed up Avengers Tower and eventually found the correct window which was Lauren's bedroom. I quietly climbed in, wanting to surprise her but she wasn't there.

I landed on the floor and looked around, not finding any signs of her anywhere.

"Hey Lauren?"I called out but didn't get any reply.

I took my mask off and threw it on her bed before I noticed that her bathroom door was slightly open, I moved to push it open.

"Hey Lauren?"I called out.

I gulped at the sight before me.

** Lauren's POV **

"Hey Lauren?"I only just overheard a voice call for me from the water of the shower.

My gaze flicked towards the door and I saw Peter stood in the doorway in his costume but with his mask removed.

I instinctively moved to cover my body with my hands as I gasped, trying not to scream and alert Tony.

"Peter, get out!"I ordered him immediately.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry!"He stammered out awkwardly as he rushed out of the doorway.

"Ergh..."I sighed out as I rolled my eyes to myself.

I climbed out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around my body. How embarrassing.

** Peters POV **

I'm such a idiot now she's going to think I'm a pervert or something stupid.

I fell back on her bed, thinking about what I'd just seen. Oh shit, no bad idea, bad idea.

I overheard the bathroom door open back up and I quickly dived to grab one of her pillows to cover my lap.

"H-Hey..."I stammered out awkwardly.

She stood in the doorway in just a towel, a towel that only just covered everything. Her black hair was soaking wet and her skin was glistening.

"What are you doing here? Does Tony know your here?"She whispers out to me.

She didn't seem to notice me covering my lap but the more she stood there like that the more it was getting worse.

"No...I urm...wanted to surprise you."I breath out shakily.

"Are you okay?"She said noticing my odd behaviour.

"Y-Yeah. I'm...Urm...I'm good."I lie through my teeth.

She moved over to me, noticing the cut on my eyebrow that I'd done yesterday. I'd hit my head doing something stupid.

Her fingers traced the cut and her eyes flicked down to meet mine.

"What did you do?"She asked me in a concerned voice.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on hers but the closeness was becoming too much. She smelt like coconut from her shower products.

"I hit my head..."I answer her, trying hard to concentrate.

She smirked down at me, amused by my flustered cheeks before she kisses the cut softly.

She moves back from me and moves to grab her costume from beside me before she moves back to the bathroom to get changed.

"Steve and Tony are in the front room!"I heard her call from the bathroom.

This girl was going to be the death of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	13. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick apology.

|| This is just a message from me. I'm struggling to write the next chapter due to me suffering with bad depression so I'm not really sleeping and I don't want to write something that's not good and ruin this whole thing. I'll try and write as soon as I can but I hope you understand.


	14. I got ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren encounters Loki again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long action packed chapter to make up for no update.

I came out of the bathroom pulling my mask over my head. I noticed that Peter was still lay on my bed in a starfish position. I leaned in the doorway and let a soft chuckle escape my lips at the sight.

Peters eyes instantly whipped up to meet mine and a small smile formed on his lips.

"When I said Steve and Tony were in the front room that was a indication to go through to them."I explained to him with a grin on my lips.

"Oh yeah, sorry my bad but I just really wanted to ask you a question."He rambles out to me.

"And your question is?"I gestured for him to continue.

"Why do you live here? You know...with Mr. Stark. I mean your British..."Peter asks with a thoughtful expression.

My heart dropped slightly at the question and I just couldn't make eye contact with him all of a sudden. My arms folded over my body and I held both of my arms for some type of comfort. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes but I just shook my head, refusing them.

"I'd rather not talk about it."I spoke out gently.

"Is it bad? Because if it's bad, I mean...I'm here for you. I may not understand whatever it is but I--"

I quickly cut Peter off before he could finish.

"Peter I said I don't want to talk about it so just leave it."I raised my voice at him slightly.

Peter quickly shut up, staring over at me like he'd just been shot or something.

I moved over to the bedroom door and quickly left, walking out to the now gathered Avengers.

"Hey, you okay?"Natasha asked when she saw my upset features.

I avoided eye contact with them all and I heard Peter walk in not long after. I didn't see his concerned gaze on me as I refused to look at anyone and kept staring at the floor.

"Parker, what did you do?"Tony immediately accused.

"I..I didn't do anything Mr. Stark sir, I swear."Peter quickly stammers out.

"He didn't do anything Tony just leave it."I spoke up, barely audible and still keeping my gaze on the floor before me.

Clint patted my shoulder to try and somehow cheer me up. I just took a shaky deep breath and sighed out.

"Right so as we were saying before..."Tony changes the subject.

"Yeah, your making us go out looking for Loki when you don't have his exact location."Bruce continues.

"Well he can't be hard to find. He likes drama and flare."Tony points out to Bruce.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I slowly slid it out and looked at it, wondering who it could be at this time.

I have your precious friend at the top of the Bank of America Tower. Now the choice is yours, come alone and quietly and I'll spare her.-- Chloe's number

My heart sank in my chest at the message. Why was he going for Chloe? She was innocent in all of this, she hadn't done anything to deserve any of this.

I didn't see peter staring at me, seeing my grave expression at the text. I didn't hear the Avengers agree on going to Brooklyn as that was the last place Loki was apparently seen. I was in my own thoughts.

"Lauren, I'm sorry."Peter whispers to me from beside me.

I gulped and slowly looked up to meet Peters worried gaze and I quickly pulled him into a tight hug which is gladly returned.

"Don't come looking for me."I whispered down his ear in the hug.

"What?"He panicked out.

I quickly silenced him with a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to mean goodbye.

I then quickly left, not wanting to go into conversation and wanting to save my friend from this asshole demigod.

"Lauren where are you going?"Steve suddenly asked me.

"I changed my mind. I'm too distracted to do this job."I quickly lie to him."I just want to be on my own for a while."

Before they could even argue with me I ran out of the building and in the direction of the giant tower in New York centre.

Once I got there, there were loads of people at the bottom, looking up at the roof. I realised that there was no way I could climb the building, I wasn't Spider-Man. I had to use the lift.

Once at the top I nervously made my way through the door and onto the roof. Why was I doing this? I could kill a man without a care in the world. I wasn't a hero, I never thought I was. I'm not a hero...am I?

I slowly snuck up on the tall raven haired man that was dangling my frightened best friend off a rooftop with one hand whilst he held his sceptre in his other hand. It was almost as if he sensed me coming as he stopped and turned around to meet my gaze, still keeping a firm grip on Chloe.

"Not many can sneak up on me. I didn't think you'd actually turn up."Loki smirked out to me cockily.

"What makes you think that? That's my best friend you have the nerve to dangle off a rooftop."I angrily growled out to him.

"Oo such danger in those blue eyes of yours. For a midguardian you do intrigue me."Loki suddenly tells me.

"Yeah well, good for you. I'm here, hand Chloe over and we'll talk."I fearlessly demand, I'd gotten some sudden burst of courage.

"Not just yet you see, I want to get a look into that pretty little head of yours. You see that flying bird in the sky."Loki points out the news helicopter in the air.

"Yeah..."I muttered out whilst looking up.

"That's going to alert your little gang you've found yourself helplessly following."Loki informs me with a smirk on his lips"Now, I have a army of dark elves to keep them busy when they arrive."

Chloe gets carelessly tossed aside and across the rooftop. My eyes flick across the her to check she's okay before they land back on Loki and that's when my claws came out.

"Now I know for a fact, this hero thing is just a act. I of all people know a lie when I see one."Loki practically purrs out as he slowly approaches me.

"I'd keep your distance Zeus..."I growl out warningly.

He stops where he is, raising his hands dismissively as he looks me over with his emerald green eyes.

"So tell me, what is it that turned you so dark on the inside? You saved those worthless beings in the store to prove what exactly? Or better yet, to cover up for what?"Loki rambles away with his silver tongue.

"Stop it."I bit out warningly.

"Ah so something did happen..."Loki smirks out victoriously.

I felt the tears pricking in the corners of my eyes and I couldn't help but look away from him, my mind racing with memories.

I didn't even notice Loki slowly sneak up behind me and place a hand on my hip, his breath ticked my neck as he spoke.

"You killed someone didn't you? This hero act is a lie to try and cover up for that precious little crime..."

"Stop it..."I cried out slightly.

"You know that your little friends will lock you away forever once they realise. You're just like me, let that darkness consume you."Loki continued on with his poisonous words.

"No..."I shake my head slightly.

"What happened to make you so heartless in the first place? Let me guess...someone hurt you, badly and that made you disregard any respect for life. Then you met your pathetic little spider boy and he started bringing back some of that warmth inside of you."

Loki started walking around me, his gaze that of a predator, tears were pouring down my face as he slowly broke me.

"How despicable! You may as well just end your miserable midguardian life! Look at you! You are nothing, a waste of air."Loki yelled in my face.

That was it, I snapped my clawed hand whipped up and left large claw marks down his porcelain white face, I twist kicked up and kicked him flying back, shocking him slightly.

I landed in a cat pose and glared over at him, dangerous, anger filled eyes.

Loki stood up and smirked victoriously at the sight of me so angered and vicious.

"There she is..."He purred out, amused.

He fired his sceptre at but I quickly flipped out of the way, not caring that he'd hit the Chopper and that was spinning of of control in the sky.

  
I flipped over to him quickly and sent a powerful roundhouse kick to his face before I tried to pin him down to the floor.

"How precious but midguardians are no where near as strong as Asgardians."Loki mocks out as he easily pushes me off him."I do admire your determination though."

The sound of the chopper crashing in the streets below us and people screaming reached my ears.

"You can add those to your kill record now."Loki laughed out, amused.

"I'll add you to my kill record."I growled out angrily.

I swiped at him, over and over again, aiming for his neck and dodging his attempts to hit me with his sceptre.

"Lauren what are you doing!"I overheard a familiar voice yell to me.

I noticed Spider-Man swing in and land on the same rooftop as us, catching both mine and Loki's attention.

"Well, if it isn't the spider."Loki sounded amused, almost like this was his plan.

"What did I say to you?"I yelled out at him."Don't come looking for me."

"Well I mean, I can't help it when you're causing helicopters to fall from the sky."Peter awkwardly stammers out to me."Mr. Stark and the others are here too but there's some kind of elven army it's like world of Warcraft or something."

Suddenly I felt Loki's sceptre gently touch the centre of my chest, causing me to freeze momentarily. I felt different, I didn't feel like I was in control anymore.

"Here kitten..."Loki's voice purrs out to me.

His hand gently raises to cup my cheek so that I look directly into his eyes and give him my full attention.

"Kill Spider-Man."He whispers out to me with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

My eyes turned to focus on Peter who instinctively gulped at me when he noticed my eyes were a unusual light shade of blue. All my emotions and feelings for everything seemed to disappear all of a sudden.

"W-What did you do?"Peter stammered out nervously to Loki.

"Why, I simply claimed her mind. Now you either kill her or she'll kill you."Loki told Peter in a amused tone of voice.

"I can't kill her..."Peter says in a serious tone of voice.

I started walking over to Peter in a almost sensual manner and he instinctively backed up away from me.

I cartwheeled over to Peter and quickly fired kicks at him, that he blocked thanks to his reflexes.

I tried to claw at him but he quickly grabbed my wrists in his hands, trying to grab my attention.

"Lauren this isn't you, remember...in the training ring."Peters voice was filled with panic."You couldn't even bring yourself to hit me. You said you couldn't."

I quickly flipped my body up and kicked him in the chest, pushing him off me so I could get free from his grip.

Peter fell back on the floor from the blow to the chest, it had winded him. I climbed on top of him and wrapped my hands around his neck, choking him.

"Lauren...no."Peter gasped out, gripping on my wrists.

Loki smirked victoriously and turned his back on the scene. That's when he saw iron man fly up to our height of the building.

"Lauren, listen to me. You don't want to do this to Peter. You will never forgive yourself."Tony spoke up in attempt to get through to me."Remember, Loki did this to Clint. It's not you."

I ignored him, not caring what he had to say. My gaze focused strictly on Peter, who I was slowly killing.

"Lauren...."Peter gasped out to me."I love you."

My actions froze momentarily as I gazed down into his eyes, my grip on his neck, softened, letting him breath and gasp for air.

"I do love you I haven't had the courage to tell you till now... please don't do this...you're not like him, you're not evil."Peter spoke up through deep breathes.

Tony watched in astonishment as what Peter was saying was actually seeming to work against me.

Loki watched, fury in his eyes as he plan was falling apart and failing.

"Enough!"Loki spat out angrily.

He quickly grabbed me by my neck, snatching me away from Peter. I felt the cold air hit me as Loki dangled me off the ledge of the building.

"No. Don't do it reindeer games."Tony warned Loki.

Loki just smirked at him, I could see Peter getting ready to pounce off the building after me.

"Let's see if cats can fly."Loki whispered out to me.

I felt fear fill me as his grip slowly released from my neck. The air hit me like a thousand knives as I fell from the 1'200 ft New York tower. I saw the floor nearing at a rapid pace and I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact. I heard the civilians at the bottom screaming at the sight.

Firm arms grabbed me before I hit the ground and I opened my eyes to see Spider-Man holding me firmly and swinging us up into the air gently.

"I got ya."Peter whispered out to me.

It wasn't long before we were landing on the destruction filled city floor and even though he'd put me down on the floor, I couldn't stop hugging him.

"I'm so sorry..."I whispered out to him.

"It's...Its fine."Peter assures me.

"I nearly killed you."I muttered out to him.

"Well...it's not exactly the first time. Remember? Germany."Peter playfully comments.

I playfully hit him for his comment. I slowly raised his mask and planted a soft and gentle kiss on his lips before I pulled away.

"Thank you for saving me from Loki...again."I whispered against his lips.

He just smiled at me before he kissed me again, deeper. Both of us zoning out in the destruction filled street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


	15. You are not a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki reveals some new things from Lauren's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth about her is slowly coming out..

"He's not talking. I've tried everything, even what I did last time."Natasha speaks up to us all.

Myself and Peter were leaning on the glass table in the centre of the room with our masks off. Tony was sat at the top of the table with his head in his hands due to his headache, Wanda and vision were sat down at the long glass table and Clint, Steve, Thor and Bruce were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe it's because he knows he's on camera."Wanda suggests to the group.

"Or...Maybe he's got a alternative motive. Mr. Stark you said that last time he got captured it was all part of his plan."Peter throws in his suggestion.

"Hopefully it's not like last time."Tony simply mumbles into his hand.

"Perhaps he's being forced to do this."Vision suggests, not exactly familiar with Loki.

"Actually he's asking for you."Natasha aims at me.

"Me?"I blurted out in shock.

Peters brown eyes flicked to me, worry filling them immediately. Tony's hand lowers from his face to look over at me.

"He says that your conversation from earlier is not yet finished."Natasha continues on.

"No, no way. Not happening. He's already got into your head once today."Tony immediately protests.

"Maybe I could get him to talk."I quietly suggest.

"No! Lauren no!"Tony continues to protest.

"Tony, trust me."I speak up a little more confidently.

"I could go in with her Mr. Stark."Peter suggests from beside me.

"Tony if she can get him to talk..."Natasha goes on.

"I'm stronger than you think Tony."I try to express to Tony.

"Yeah. What happened to you in England really showed that."Tony mumbled out, not knowing I heard.

My eyes darkened on him but I held my tempter, taking deep breaths at his words.

"What happened in England?"Wanda asked from the corner.

"Perhaps now is not the time to ask Wanda."Vision whispers to her.

"I'm going in with Loki."I finally managed to speak up.

Without waiting for him to reply I left the room and headed down to his cell. I heard footsteps following me and I knew for a fact it was Peter.

I got to the glass doors that lead to the outside of his cell and I felt someone grab my wrist and stop me.

"Lauren...talk to me."Peter whispers down to me.

My blue eyes met his dark brown ones and I felt my eyes well up slightly at the sight of him.

"I can't."I barely was able to whisper out.

I opened the glass door and entered the room with Peter following close behind me.

I watched as a mischievous and dark smirk made its way onto Loki's lips at the sight of me.

"You asked for me."I spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Indeed I did."Loki starts off as he stands up."You are difficult to get rid of aren't you?"

"You could say that. That or you're just not trying hard enough."I teased out slightly.

"Oh but I'm not the only one who's tried to kill you, am I? Taking control of your mind let me see EVERYTHING."Loki informs me.

I felt my stomach drop slightly at his words and my eyes quickly dropped to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"You and I."He starts of, his words smoother."We are very alike. You're no hero. There are things in that mind of yours that nobody knows about you. Not even your uncle. Not even your parents."

Peters eyes flicked from Loki to me as my eyes darkened on him at his words.

"Why are you doing this? Because you know that they're listening to every word that's being said in here?"I raised my voice at him.

"I'm trying to make you see that you are not a hero. You are not a, as they call themselves, avenger. You are the villain. You are like me. The fact your precious little team is listening is just a bonus."Loki plays his words well.

"I am not like you."I sternly told him.

"No. You're worse."Loki smirks out at me.

I shook my head at him desperately trying not to believe him.

"I wonder, does your precious spider know any of the things you've done? How about that man at the bar does he know about that?"Loki continues on.

"What man?"Peter questions me curiously.

"That was a accident!"I quickly exclaimed at him, angrily.

"Was it? It didn't seem like a accident. You wanted to. In fact, you almost needed to."Loki continues on.

"Keep talking and watch how quickly these claws skin you alive Loki..."I growled out angrily.

"See that? That is your precious real girlfriend not who she's pretending to be behind that mask of hers."Loki cleverly plays out to Peter.

"Shut up!"I screamed at him.

"Ooo another fun fact. When you were reborn after that tragic fall, who killed your sister again?"Loki continues on.

I covered my ears, trying to block him out and Peter watched me as he listened to Loki with widened eyes.

"That man didn't just take your life that day though did he? He took something else before. I mean I hate Thor but never have I actually done what you did. You have quite a dark streak. Robbery too, that's another thing to add on."Loki continues on.

"I'm not that person anymore!"I quickly cried out at the memories.

"That business at the bar tells a different story darling."Loki smirks out.

I couldn't take anymore I quickly ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face at his words. Peter chased after me, yelling my name but I ignored him.

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night. I left and went to a very confused Wade's. I knew that they had heard every word that Loki had said, I was just waiting to get kicked out.

Tony's POV

"What happened to her?"Peter asked me in the car. I was dropping him off at May's.

"I don't know. As Loki said, I don't know what half of the stuff he was talking about was."I answered Peter honestly.

"You know something though...don't you?"Peter mutters out to me.

"That's not for me to tell you."I answer back quickly.

I watched as he got out of the car and I took a deep breath. I don't know where she is but I knew she probably wasn't going to be up to any good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	16. Authors note--

Reason I have to updated is because I've been busy and I'm not actually home at the moment. I've started the chapter but I'm going to continue it when I'm not distracted.


	17. We're from different worlds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren goes to a party with Peter, Ned and Chloe but things take a dramatic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrry been super tired and I haven't really been home.

"So explain this to me again."Wade mumbles out from his place on the couch.

"Oh Lordy.."Al mumbles out from where she was trying to assemble some type of drawer from ikea.

"I've repeated myself like five times, I'm not going over it again."I sighed out heavily as I stood in the doorway in a short tight black dress with my hair straightened down and dark makeup applied with ruby red lipstick.

I held my mask in my hand as I leaned in the doorway watching Wade have trouble keeping his masked eyes on mine.

"I'm sorry you lost me at the part where you were a teenage girl throwing a temper tantrum over a Norse god."Deadpool responds sassily.

"Wow...really? You really gonna be like this Wade? Also I'm technically not a teenager anymore. I'm eighteen."I mumble out angrily.

"True Well, I mean suuuure go to the party and then go rob a bank or whatever it was you were going to do...I wasn't really listening. You're a adult you make your villainy decisions."Wade gestures happily to the door.

"It's a jewellery store. They've just got this incredibly expensive diamond delivered."I correct him.

"It isn't going to go in favour of your little gang."Wade reminds me.

"No...No it won't but...well, I'm not a hero. I never was and I probably never will be."I breath out in a shaky tone of voice.

"You and me both tootsie pop."Deadpool seemingly happily responds.

"You know what makes it worse?"I speak up finally.

"That the readers are probably hating you for this storyline?"Deadpool mutters out to himself.

"What?"I mumble out confused.

"What?"Wade acts like he didn't say anything.

"Well...anyway, The only thing that I seem to be bothered about is the fact I probably cant be with Peter anymore."I breathed out slightly.

"That ain't true."Al adds in.

"How isn't it?"I speak up with a voice laced in confusion.

"Good goes with evil like ying and yang."Al goes on.

My eyes furrowed at her as she continued to some how assembled the draws.

"She isn't evil she's just...confused."Wade defends me.

"Yeah I'm like wade."I agree with a small smile.

"Oh no, I'm not confused princess. I just don't like working with pansy goodie two shoe orgy groups."Wade replies rather quickly.

"Right...well...I'm going to this party."I mumble out as I walk out of the door, not wanting to even dive into a conversation about orgies with Wade Wilson.

There was a party at this girls house from our school. She was called Liz and Chloe invited me over to it, thanks to Loki's throw across the roof she didn't remember much and there wasn't too much damage done to her.

Before I entered the house I quickly stashed my mask and walked inside, looking around at all of the drunken teens that were eating each other's faces.

"Heeeey Lauren!"I overheard someone yell down a microphone.

I stopped in the doorway to the living room and glared at the guy playing DJ. Flash. I hated him with a fiery passion, he constantly picked on Peter and Ned. I was just waiting for him to give me a reason to rip his tongue out and stuff it down his throat.

"Hey you made it!"Chloe's voice sounded from behind me, snapping me out of my dark thoughts.

My eyes flicked around to meet my former best friend and I couldn't help but force a smile out to her.

"Thank you again for helping me out the other day."Chloe thanked me for like the a billionth time.

"I've told you, it's nothing. How's your head?"I smiled out sweetly, acting like a innocent little girl.

"Much better...what's with the dress and makeup? You never wear stuff like that."Chloe notices rather quickly.

"I decided to have a change."I mumble out to her as I walk past her to find myself a drink.

"You know Peter and Ned are coming right?"Chloe quickly informs me as she follows me.

"Does it look like I care?"I replied heartlessly as I took a can of beer for myself.

"What is going on with you?"Chloe asked me with furrowed brows.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her as I continued to walk past her carelessly. I noticed that Peter and Ned were just walking through the door together and Peter's eyes instantly met mine.

"PETER PARKER!"The class douche from school, Flash sounded through the speakers.

His eyes left mine to look at flash at the DJ booth and me and Chloe walked over to stand by them. I couldn't stop the glare that made its way on my features once I looked at Flash again.

"Where's your buddy Spider-Man Parker? Oh wait I see him...No wait. That's Ned in a red shirt."Flash continued taunting Peter, sounding stupid noises through the speakers.

I looked to Peter, seeing the anger brewing in his eyes but of course he wasn't going to act on it.

"Ignore him Peter."Chloe tells him instantly when she sees the anger radiating from him.

"Yeah. He's a douche."Ned adds on to Chloe's words.

I smirked to myself before I pushed past all the dancing people and up to the DJ booth where I placed my hand almost sensually on Flash's shoulder, causing him to tense momentarily.

"Hey flash..."I whispered down his ear seductively.

"Y-Yes..."Flash replied nervously as he braced up to look into my eyes, I'd heard that he had a thing for me and that could be the cause of his behaviour towards Peter.

I could feel Peter's jealous gaze on me the whole time as I gently rubbed his shoulder with my black painted nails.

"I have something important to tell you."I continue to whisper down his ear in the same seductive tone as I trail my fingers from his shoulders to his neck.

With a almost deadly grip I grabbed Flash by his neck and roughly pushed him against the wall, choking him and possibly giving him a slight concussion from the blow.

The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at the scene in front of them, some snickering slightly at the fact Flash was being owned by a girl and others being frightened about how it could play out.

"If you ever. EVER. Treat Peter with such disrespect again, school teachers and parents will be the least of your worries. Now, if I hear the slightest dig tonight at anyone. That microphone will be going so far up your ass that you'll be shitting blood for the rest of the coming year."I growled out down Flash's ear before I reluctantly released him, watching as he slid down the wall to the floor.

I walk down from the DJ booth, earning strange looks from everyone. I walked past Peter, Chloe and Ned and walked straight out of the house, hearing Peter follow me.

"What...What was that!"He finally exclaimed, clearly annoyed with me.

"You can't just let people walk over you Peter."I replied with annoyance also lacing my tone.

"And you can't just pin our classmates up against a wall like they're a rag doll."Peter yells back at me.

I ignore him, keeping my back to him as I lean into the bush to grab my mask and pull it over my face.

"Wait. Where are you going?"Peter asked me in a concern filled voice.

"To rob a jewellery store."I answer him honestly, almost like it was nothing.

"You...You can't do that! You're better than that, come on..."Peter tries to somehow reason with me.

I turned around to meet his desperate filled eyes and he slowly walks towards me, framing my face with his hands.

"I know that you were hurt and I know that you won't tell me what happened but please...I don't want to have to go up against you."Peter whispers out to me, his eyes almost pleading with me.

I slowly raised my hands to frame his face, mirroring his actions before my eyes flicker shut as I pull him in for a passion filled kiss. It was slow and we could feel the love radiating from each other.

Once I pulled away I moved my hands to pull his hands away from my face as I look straight into his eyes.

"I love you Peter but we're from different worlds. This is who I am."I whisper out to him, holding back my tears.

"You're wrong. You are better than this. I'm begging you, don't do this."He continues to press me.

An explosion erupted in the background and Peter whipped his head around to look at the blue glow in the distance. I took that to my advantage and started running away from him in the other direction

"Lauren! No stop! Don't do this!"Peter called to me.

"You have a choice Peter. You can try and stop me or stop that!"I yelled back to him as I continued to run.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more


	18. A/N An apology

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but it's due to my depression. I'm lacking muse on everything and I don't like to write when I'm low on muse because it's not fun for me and then it won't be fun for you either because the chapters I'll be really crappy but I promise you that I'll try to update as soon as I get my muse back. 

Please don't be angry with me and I really hope you understand.


	19. The poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a little bit of muse and I actually wrote the poem in this soooo enjoy :)

I sat at the cafeteria table in the hall, looking over at Ned, Chloe and Peter from the darkness of the corner. I couldn't talk to him...not after everything. Not now.

My eyes landed back on my notebook on the table in front of me as I continued to try and write a poem for my English class. Writing was the one thing that I'd always been good at, whether it was writing creatively for English or if it was a piece of music for me to perform, I didn't have a problem with it.

I was sporting a black vest top and some blue skinny jeans. I had a grey. Zip up hoodie over the top, hiding my face and hair with the hood. My eyes were enhanced by black eye liner and had black bags under them from the long night I'd had.

"Hey, did you hear?"The new girl Abby popped up from beside me.

She was a young petite girl with light brown hair that she was wearing down and bluey green eyes. She was wearing a low hanging white vest top that showed her cleavage with super tight light blue jeans. Her face was powdered in makeup and she was the type of girl that flirted with everyone. I didn't like her but she followed me everywhere.

"What?"I sighed out heavily, showing my impatience towards her as I continued to work on my poem.

"I heard that Peter Parker has a crush on Liz. You know? The popular girl in our--"

"Yes. I know who you're talking about. Why did you think I would care?"I almost snapped out in a bitter tone, as my blue eyes whipped up to meet hers.

"Well...aren't you dating Peter?"Caitlin replied in a shyer tone of voice from beside her.

Caitlin was a shy girl who didn't really talk to anyone. She reminded me of Chloe. She had chocolate brown eyes and she was a natural long haired blonde but she'd recently dyed her hair a light purple colour that looked almost red, she'd also cut her hair shorter and styled it slightly.

I sighed heavily at her words before I rolled my eyes, grabbed my notebook, stood myself up and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria, holding my book tightly against my chest as I pushed my emotions down. I was just going to go to my classes and get on with my life, pretending that nothing had happened...that was until someone grabbed my sleeve as I walked past their table.

"Lauren! We didn't even know you were here! Where have you been all day?"

It was Chloe.

My blue, tear filled eyes slowly moved to glance at Chloe, Peter and Ned but that only lasted for a brief second before I quickly rushed for the exit, not speaking a word to any of them.

** Caitlin's POV **

I watched as she quickly rushed out of the cafeteria, avoiding everyone and refusing to even speak to Peter. Something was off.

"Perfect!"Abby exclaimed from beside me.

"What?"I asked her curiously.

"Oh you'll see after school."She smirked out to me."Lets just say it involves Alex."

"Alex as in..."I started off but she quickly interrupted me.

"As in Flash's friend, the big bad boy of the school."She finishes off for me.

"Doesn't he beat on girls as well as boys?"I mumble out to her.

She simply smirks at me as she stands up and starts heading off to her boyfriends table, leaving me alone and behind.

** Chloe's POV **

"Something's happened."I muttered out to Ned who nodded in agreement.

Peter was just staring at his food on his tray, not touching it at all and refusing to look at any of us. Something was going on.

"Hey..."A strange girl spoke up to us.

It was the new girl which made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion, she never talks to anyone other than that Abby girl who's a total bitch.

"Hey!"Ned greeted cheerfully, clearly not thinking too much into it.

Ned then roughly nudged me as he noticed me glaring at her. He then nudged Peter, trying to snap him out of his little trance.

"Huh, what? Oh H-Hey..."Peter greeted before going back to staring at his food, he looked like a heartbroken teenager or a sad puppy.

"You're Chloe...right?"This girl continued on to us.

"Yes?"I answered her, continuing my glare of uncertainty.

Peter had now looked up but was resting his head on his hand and staring into space, clearly deep in thought.

"Well...I'm Caitlin. I'm here to tell you all something important..."This Caitlin almost announces whilst her gaze flickers over to Abby who was currently sat on some guys knee.

"Something important?"Now it was Ned's turn to have untrusting eyes.

"Yeah...but first, Peter are you dating Lauren?"She suddenly asks, out of the blue.

Peter quickly snapped out of his gaze and his brown eyes quickly landed on Caitlin whilst his cheeks started to turn a pink shade. He looked so confused.

"Yeah he is..."I answer for Peter who was looking at us all, now very much confused.

"I am?"Peter raised a confused brow as only just managed to stutter his words out.

"Yeah you are."Ned confirms to him, earning more confusion filled glances from him.

"Which means you can tell Abby to back off if that's what you're here for."I continue on, enjoying the fact Ned was teaming up with me here.

"Yeah because Peter is dating Lauren."Ned continues defending me.

Peter now realised what we were talking about and his gaze flickered between us all.

"Wait...who likes me? What's happening here?"Peter mumbled out with furrowed brows.

"Go back to your daydreams Peter."I wave him off whilst turning back to Caitlin.

"Well... she likes Peter and she's trying to cause trouble between Lauren and Peter and I don't agree with it. She's contacted Alex and got him in on the deal."Caitlin informs us all.

"Wait... The douchebag jock Alex?"Ned mutters out, deep in thought.

"She likes me?"Peter mumbles out, clearly still trying to process everything that's being said.

"What trouble?"I seem to be the only one, focusing on the important matters at hand.

"She's told Lauren that Peter likes Liz. She's acting like she doesn't care but I think she does. Now, somethings going to happen after school between Lauren and Alex."Caitlin warns us all.

I slowly glanced to Peter who's features seemed to be a mixture between angry, worried and upset.

"Thank you, for the heads up."Ned spoke up finally.

** Lauren's POV **

  
I sat on the floor outside of our English class, holding my legs up against my stomach. I hadn't slept once I'd got home. I didn't steal the diamond, I was there looking right at it but I couldn't bring myself to steal it.

*Flashback to the night*

There it was, the 101 diamond. A 101.73   Carat, colourless, pear shaped diamond. It had just been transferred here to the vault in queens's most popular jewellers.

I slowly extended my claws to the tempting diamond when suddenly my eyes landed on my reflection that was showing clearly in the diamond.

"I'm telling you man! This thing is worth 26.7 million. We are going to be rich if we pull this off."

A male voice echoed through my ears, causing me to jump slightly. I quickly scanned the room for somewhere to hide when my eyes landed on the chandelier.

I quickly ran up the wall and flipped onto the chandelier, trying to keep as still as possible.

"Yeah, well lets just hope we don't draw any attention to ourselves tonight then."Another male voice spoke up.

I watched as the two well covered, black dressed burglars made their way into the vault. They were carrying bags so it was clear that they'd stolen more. They both carried flashlights as they couldn't see in the dark like me but they also had guns. I didn't like guns.

Once they'd reached the diamond, I slowly dangled myself upside down, so that I could quietly land on the ground behind them.

Whilst on the ground, I slowly crawled up behind them, taking both of their heads with my hands and slamming them together, dazing the pair before roughly twisting both of their wrists so that they drop their weapons.

"Now, Now... did you really think it would be that easy boys?"

*Back to present time*

"Are you okay?"Chloe's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What?"I muttered out to her in response.

"Alright class, come on in!"Our teacher, Mrs. Hargreaves called out to us all.

Mrs. Hargreaves was a strict teacher who respected those students that were willing to focus and learn. She had, straight bobbed bright ginger hair and light green eyes which were covered by glasses. She was wearing blue pants with black heels and a green button up shirt.

I stood up, quickly grabbing my notebook and making my way inside to my desk, which unfortunate enough for me was the same desk as Peter's.

I took my seat and immediately focused myself on my notebook, trying my best to memorise the words I'd written, even when I felt Peter sit beside me.

"Lauren."Peter whispered to me.

"What?"I whispered back, refusing to look at him.

"Why didn't you do it?"He whispered back, keeping a close eye on the tutor."You stopped some burglars and left me a note saying sorry with the diamond and all the stolen jewels in a brown paper bag."

My eyes slowly raised to meet his brown ones, he had a gentle and soft smile on his lips as he looked at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore."I responded with a gentle shrug as I quickly looked back away from him and down to my book.

"What do you mean?"He whispered out in reply, his voice sounded concerned.

"Well I did it for you but we're not together anymore. You've moved on, you like Liz now."I muttered out whilst gently sketching down on my paper, next to my writing.

"What? No Lauren I--"

Before Peter could finish our teacher spoke up, interrupting us both.

"Since Miss Dixon and Mr Parker are so talkative today, which one of you two are willing to read out your poem to the class?"

My blue eyes glanced over at Peter before they raised to meet the teachers clearly inpatient gaze.

"I will."I spoke up softly, saving Peter the embarrassment as he'd obviously not written one.

I grabbed my notebook and slowly made my way to the front of the class, earning small smiles from Chloe and Ned who sat at the front together.

"My poem is called You.

You make me smile.  
You make me laugh.  
You make me want to wish it could last.

You make me feel.  
You make me breath.  
You make me wish that I could leave."

I slowly raised my gaze to look at Peter's sadness filled eyes at my words.

"You make me jealous.  
You make me lie.   
You make me want to say goodbye.

You make me cry.   
You make me lie.  
You really make me want to die.

You are the hero.  
You make me the villain.

But in my heart I'll always know, all you ever make me want to do is love you so."

I finished off whilst avoiding eye contact with Peter and letting my gaze fall to the floor.

"That was beautiful Lauren. Thank you. You may sit back down now but no more chatting."Mrs. Hargreaves instructs.

I nod whilst awkwardly heading back to the person I'd written the poem for to take my seat.

He didn't even say anything but he knew, I could tell.

That's one way of telling someone how you feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	20. I always catch you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun PE session.

I sighed heavily as I sat next to Chloe in our schools PE kit which was a a black vest top with the school logo on and some shorts. We were doing gymnastic poses with the boys and me and Chloe were waiting to be paired with some of the boys.

This had been a long day. First English, then maths which I had to endure more of Abby's pestering in, then science where Ned and Peter constantly corrected everything me and Chloe did wrong, now PE. Luckily it was a half day, so this was our final class.

"So you changed your mind and didn't rob it?"Chloe whispered out to me.

I'd told her everything that had happened and I couldn't really tell what she thought about it all.

"That's right..."I muttered out to her with a gentle smile.

"What made you change your mind?"Chloe questioned me, genuinely interested.

"Peter was right about me...I'm tired of being the bad guy all the time."I sighed out to her."I let Loki get to me and I think it's time I told Peter everything."

Chloe opened her mouth to answer me but before she could our coach spoke up.

"Dixon. You're with Parker."

I glanced over at Peter who was stood awkwardly on one of the gym mats, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course I am..."I mumbled out to myself.

"Shame Lauren! You could of been with me instead of penis Parker over there."Flash called over from his seat on the bench with Abby and Caitlin.

I quickly sent him a warning glare, causing him to instantly shut up. He probably got a minor flashback to the party.

"Hey Lauren, come here."

Chloe gestured for me to lean closer to her so that she could whisper something in my ear. I slowly leaned over to her with a raised brow.

"You and Peter together with your abilities will be able to put him to complete shame. Remember that."

I leaned away from her, noticing her smirk. I knew exactly what she was getting at. I also noticed Caitlin's apologetic gaze on me.

I pushed myself up and slowly moved my way over to Peter who gave me a small smile.

"Do you trust me?"I whispered up to him, earning a confusion filled gaze from him.

"Well... I mean kinda and kinda not you've kinda been off the scales lately."Peter stutters out, not quite sure what to say to my question.

I couldn't help but pull a slight bitchface at his answer which caused him to quickly shut up.

"Hey Lauren! Is he trying to tell you that he has a internship with Tony stark? A bunch of horse crap, right?"Flash called over to me.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself and I gently moved Peter to the side so that I could look over at flash once more.

"No Flash it isn't. Tony Stark is my uncle. Now, don't forget about that microphone."My voice was calm considering the threat.

Everyone started laughing at Flash, remembering the scene from the party last night.

"Anyway, back to my question."I continue on as I turned to look back at Peter.

My question was answered as I instantly felt Peter's lips on mine as one of his hands gently cupped my now flushed cheek.

A series of wolf whistles and teasing Ooo's could be heard throughout the hall.

"Parker! Dixon!"Our coach boomed out to us both.

We both instantly jumped back, both of us flustered and startled. Peter now seemed to be awkwardly fidgeting with his hands.

"Enough, otherwise I'm going to have to put the pair of you in isolation."Our coach continued to yell at us.

"Sorry sir!"Both me and Peter called out in union.

Once our coach had turned away me and Peter turned to look at each other awkwardly. That was until I saw Peter raise his hand as if to say."Seriously!"At Ned and Chloe who I now noticed were playfully smirking at us both.

"ANYWAY!"I exclaimed, tired of being interrupted at this point.

Peters brown eyes quickly landed back on mine as I'd now got his full attention.

"How good are your reflexes? And how strong are you?"I now asked him once again.

"Well I mean, I can stop a bus with my bare hands so take that for what it is..."He chuckles out softly."Why?"

I seemed deep in thought for a few moments and I could feel Peter staring at me as he hadn't yet gotten an answer.

"Lauren, Why?"He asks me a second time.

"I'm trusting you to not drop me on my face."I suddenly point out to him without even telling him the plan.

"Wait! What!"Peter exclaimed quickly.

"Alright, time for you guys to show me what you've got!"Our coach blurts out to us all."Lauren, Peter, since you two have been so busy flirting and kissing instead of practicing, perhaps you can show us something breathtaking."

I just simply smirked at Peter before playfully tapping his cheek with one of my hands.

"Trust me. We make a great team, remember?"I whisper out to him.

His brown eyes gaze down into my blue ones and I watch as he takes a deep breath and nods down at me once.

"Okay lie down on your back."I whisper out my order to him.

He does as I say and I slowly stand over him, gesturing for him to raise his hands up slightly so that I can place my hands in his and lift my body up to balance my legs straight above me, in a handstand. Once I'm balanced and I notice that he's holding my weight with ease I take a deep breath as I look down  in his chocolate brown eyes with my own blue ones.

"I'm trusting you to catch me."I whisper down to him.

"I always catch you."He whispers back to me with a small smile on his lips.

I close my eyes for a moment as I concentrate and then with as much strength as I can muster, I flip my body over in a backflip and land back on Peters hands with my own, in the pose we'd started in. Peter had grabbed my upper arms, so that I didn't lose balance and fall flat on my face.

The hall had fallen completely silent and I slowly let my body fall and Peter was quick to catch me so that I didn't hurt myself and him in the process.

The coach quickly cleared his throat breaking the silence and intense eye contact between myself and Peter.

"Right...well...in future, concentrate on practicing and not kissing."

After watching all the other moves that our classmates had worked on, we finally headed off to get changed back into our normal clothes and be free to go home.

As I was getting my stuff out of my locker, I noticed that Peter had come wondering over to me.

"Can I help you Pete?"I muttered out without even looking at him at first.

"Hey. Urm. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight?"Peter asked, almost as if it was the first time.

"Like a date?"I raised a brow at him curiously.

"Urm...Yeah, I mean if you want. If not just hanging out would be--"

I quickly silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips, shocking him slightly but he of course, kissed me back, he almost poured when I pulled away.

"Sure. I'd love to. Do you have anything in mind?"I questioned him curiously.

"Yeah...Totally."Peter tried to play it cool but it was obvious he didn't.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes as I closed my locker and gazed over at him with a raised brow.

"No you don't."

"No...no I don't. I didn't really think that far ahead."Peter confesses whilst awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I gently took his hands into mine.

"It's fine. I'm glad you don't, I hate fancy things. I could just come over to yours and we could be that typical boring couple that cuddle up and watch a few movies with chocolate and ice cream."I suggest to him.

He gives me a cute, toothy smile at the thought of that and he gently nods at me.

"That sounds great!"He agrees with me.

"Good because I really need to get away from wade, he's driving me crazy."I laugh out softly at him.

"Wait, you're still not back with Mr. Stark?"Peter quickly realises.

"Nope. I'm still sharing a bed with Deadpool... I think he has a fetish for unicorns."I mumble out to myself as I throw my bag over my shoulder.

I saw a hint of jealously in Peter's eyes at that but I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Chill spiderboy. I'm going home soon and tonight..."I pause for a moment.

"What is it?"Peter questions me in a concerned tone of voice.

"I promise that I'll tell you everything. I trust you."I whisper out to him, earning a soft smile from him.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I trust you too, it's just with everything lat--"

I quickly interrupted him with a roll of my eyes and a soft chuckle.

"Pete, relax. It's fine. Thank you for catching me."I thank him once again with a sweet smile tracing my lips.

"I've caught you off rooftops before remember? This was nothing."He jokes out playfully with a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

I playfully pushed him, causing him to laugh down at me. I was glad that I had him back, I'd missed him a lot. I wasn't going to lie about that.

"Hey Peter, Lauren, you guys coming or what?"Ned calls out, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, Yeah we're coming."Peter calls back to him.

He holds his hand out for me to take which I gladly do, interlocking our features.

What we didn't realise was that there was large group waiting for us outside and they were waiting for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	21. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren confides in Peter about her past, can he handle the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY! I didn't realise how long it's been, I have so many stories and I've been Ill and over run with work. So here you go, I never abandon my stories without saying, I always get around to updating eventually so please understand that I do have a lot of college work to do and I also have others stories, once again thank you for you comments and support and please enjoy! ♥️

"Touch her again and I promise I'll break every bone in your pathetic body."I growled out at the bully before me.

I was stood defensively in front of Chloe, a hand holding her back as my eyes darkened on the brute in front of me. Alex Grundy.

"Lauren, its fine, lets just go."Chloe tries to coax me away.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere."Alex darkly laughs out.

"You want to get to her, you've gotta get through me."I spat out at him.

"Oh please Lauren, you couldn't beat a paper bag in a fight."Abby mocked out to me.

I overheard Ned scoff from behind Chloe and Peter had to hide his face slightly from laughing.

"You'd be surprised."I overheard Ned say.

"Prove it."Abby and Alex both speak up, making the small group chant out.

"Lauren, you don't have to prove anything."Peter speaks up over them all.

"Oh shut up Penis Parker, nobody wants to listen to you."Abby bites out to him.

"Call him that one more time."I growl out darkly, stepping towards Abby.

"How dare you speak to me like that!"Abby feigns hurt.

I watched as she raised her hand at me and as it whizzed towards my face I roughly caught it by the wrist, twisting it and possibly breaking it, she screamed out in pain, silencing the crowd.

"You know, I always thought you were pathetic. A pathetic little, jealous girl."I whispered out down to her.

"You don't deserve Peter."Abby cries out to me.

It hit me straight in the heart but I didn't show my hurt, I always believed that myself but it was a fear that I never shared with Peter or any of my friends. Only Loki knew that.

This slightly shocked Peter and his brows furrowed down at her in confusion, his expression was shared with both Chloe and Ned.

"Maybe not but I definitely deserve him more than you."I whispered down to her.

I released her wrist whilst roughly pushing her down to the floor but before I could look up--

"LAUREN LOOK OUT!"Chloe screamed out.

A fist roughly landed on my face, knocking me down to the floor before a rough kick was sent to my stomach, winding me before another blow could be given, whoever it was had been stopped.

I lifted my gaze to see that Peter had knocked Alex down to the floor, his brown orbs were filled with a dangerous anger, that sweet harmless boy had disappeared in that moment, I'd never seen him like that before.

He bent down and gently took my hand, lifting me up off the floor and checking me over.

"Wow..."Was all Peter and Ned were able to say.

"Come on let's get you home. I mean actual home, not Wade's."Peter whispers to me.

"Did that actually just happen?"Chloe mutters out to Ned.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"Ned suddenly exclaims out.

"Shut up Ned and just go."Peter yell whispers out to Ned, gesturing for him and Chloe to move quickly.

Peter had called May to pick us up, he'd explained what had happened and she'd rushed to pick us up, which was why I was now sat at Peter's in the front room whilst May was in the kitchen on the phone to Tony.

I sat awkwardly on the couch, holding an icepack on my eye, my gaze would now and again flick to look at Peter who was focused on his bruising knuckles.

"Someone killed me."I spoke up softly.

I watched as Peter froze before letting his chocolate brown eyes shoot up to look at me.

"Wait. What?"His voice was laced with confusion.

"Someone killed me..."I explained once again."My heart stopped. That's what Loki said by when I was reborn."

"That's impossible... you couldn't of died.."Peter muttered out, his brows furrowing as he tried to work out what I was telling him.

"I used to be different, loved, envied. I had a heart of gold, no matter what happened to me, I'd smile and push through it all, that was until my sister came back."

I paused for a moment, it was difficult to talk about this but I needed to know one thing, could he still love me even if he knew who I really was?

"My sister was always envious of me, she was a schemer. If she didn't like you, she did whatever it took to get you out of the picture."I continued on.

"You say "did?"Peter points out.

"She's dead."I almost immediately responded."I killed her."

Peter's eyes widened as he looked at me, something I expected. I bowed my head, avoiding eye contact with him.

"She made these men, take me captive. They..."I paused again.

I had to cover my mouth as my body started to violently shake at the memories of it all, tears streamed down my face.

"They did horrible, unspeakable things from me. They took my purity. They did it over and over again until I begged for death. That's when they injected me with this strange home created chemical that slowly and painfully killed you...My sister wanted me to suffer."

Peter slowly wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest once he'd realised just what I was telling him.

"Unfortunately enough for me, the chemical didn't kill me, instead it mutated my cells. Increased my senses. It gave me abilities, which you know already. I went to find my sister, I tried to figure out what she wanted from me, why she'd done what she'd done to me but instead, she decided to fight me. I didn't have control of my abilities at this point and I ended up pushing her wrong and she broke her neck from the impact of the fall... I didn't mean to do it. I didn't--"

Before I could finish I felt Peter's lips on mine, the kiss was soft and passionate, it was obvious that he was trying to settle me somehow, it probably broke his heart seeing me so shattered and so broken when he was used to seeing me be so strong.

Once he'd finally pulled away, the tears that were evident in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. He raised his hand to gently wipe away the tears that had stained my porcelain skin.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. Not now. It's too difficult for you, I can see how much it's breaking you."He whispers out to me, his voice soothing.

"Thank you Peter."I muttered out, my voice slightly cracked."I love you Peter."

"I love you too Lauren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more and I promise to get around to it eventually!


	22. The Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren talks with Thor about some issue shes been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Thor ragnarok, am I right?

I'd been back at the avengers tower for two days, it was now a Sunday, a boring, normal every day Sunday but that was the thing, it wasn't. Something was wrong with me.

I'd been having these strange dreams all of them involved Loki. All of them.

So in attempt to distract myself, I'd found myself beating the crap out of a training dummy down in the gym.

Uncle Tony and Bruce Banner were down in the lab, working on some type of experiment. Natasha was out at a meeting. Wanda was teaching Vision how to cook and I'd lost track of everyone else, I was too frustrated.

I didn't understand, some of the dreams were... well, crude to say the least whilst others were like he was trying to speak with me and there was this one other that was rather repetitive.

One more punch and the training dummy toppled over to the ground, I then jumped on top of it, bombarding it with punches and kicks whilst it lay flat on the floor.

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HES ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS, NOT AN INCREDIBLY HOT, EVIL, GOD THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!

"Lady Lauren, as much as you're a valiant warrior, I think you've killed it."Thor laughed out from behind me.

I was coated in a layer of sweat, my hair was tied back in a tight ponytail but escapee strands of hair was now stuck to my forehead. I was sporting a navy blue, low cut vest top with black leggings and converse trainers.

"Thor! Since when were you back?"I breathed out heavily, out of breath from all the energy I'd wasted on beating the dummy.

I made my way over to the big brute of a man and pulled him into a tight hug before quickly retracting and heading away to get a drink of my water bottle.

"I'd finished what I needed to take care of in Asgard. I've come to see if there's been any progress made with Loki."Thor answers me as his voice tells me that he's following closely behind.

My body impulsively freezes at the mention of Loki's name. I couldn't even look at Thor, having those images of the dreams flicker through my mind made me feel dirty and sick to my stomach.

"Is everything okay Lady Lauren?"Thor questions me curiously.

"Yeah... everything's fine. There hasn't been any change with him as far as I know."I gulp out in reply to his words."I haven't really been around, I've only just come back home..."

I finally turned to look at Thor, uncertainty was now ridden on his features as he stared down at me intensely.

"What happened to your eye?"Thor suddenly asks me.

"Fight at school."I answer him immediately and honestly.

"So Loki hasn't spoken to anyone yet?"Thor concludes to me.

My body instinctively froze again at his name, my eyes averting from his and landing on the floor that seemed particularly interesting at that point in time.

"No. Can we please stop talking about your adopted brother?"I mutter out in reply, not wanting to say his name.

I didn't see Thor's intrigued mixed with confusion filled eyes at my words, I didn't see how he let his head fall back, realisation settling in.

"My brother has been playing games with you."Thor takes a stab in the dark.

"I don't know..."I mutter out to Thor.

I start walking away, trying to escape Thor and head into the front room but I unfortunately had no such luck, as I could hear his footsteps following me.

"You don't know?"Thor sounded genuinely confused.

"No! No, I don't know. I don't know if it's him or if it's just me!"My voice was now slightly raised as I spoke.

I threw myself down onto the couch, feeling Thor's eyes watching my movements.

"Tell me exactly what has been happening..."

I felt my cheeks start to heat up at Thor's words, I really didn't want to tell him... especially the crude ones.

My eyes whipped to see Peter stood in the doorway of the room, a bag slung over his shoulder and his brown eyes on Thor, having that usual glimmer of excitement whenever he saw one of the avengers.

"Hey Lauren, are you still wanting to come to Ned's with me an-"

"Yes!"

I almost too eagerly exclaimed out as I jumped out of my seat, moving to push my way past Thor who quickly grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my path.

"She can't, man of iron has instructed me to watch over her ever since that incident at school."Thor makes up a lie to Peter.

Peter's brows furrow in uncertainty as he sees my pleading blue eyes gaze into his brown ones, i was silently praying that he'd help me. I didn't want to give Thor a sex Ed conversation.

"Oh... well, I guess we'll just do it another time then."Peter mutters out mostly to himself.

"I'm sure Tony won't mind if--"

"His orders were very clear."

Thor quickly dismissed my excuse, earning a darkened scowl from me, one that didn't go unnoticed by Peter.

"Look, Lauren. I don't want you getting into trouble, I'll just come back tomorrow or something."

I watched as Peter took his leave, he wouldn't dare take on Thor, not in a middle years and to be honest, I don't blame him.

"Are you serious right now? He's my boyfriend."I whine out like a child to Thor.

"And Loki is my brother, if he's causing you trouble, I need to know."Thor counters back.

"He's not causing me trouble, he just needs to learn boundaries..."I mutter out, mostly to myself.

"Boundaries? He's inside a cell, how could he possibly be breaking boundaries?"Thor was now genuinely confused about the matter.

I let out a heavy sigh, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment as I gently rub my forehead, this wasn't going to go well.

"He's been invading my dreams."I finally confess.

"Your dreams? That's impossible."Thor muttered out, disbelief lacing his tone.

"Exactly, so as I said. It's probably just me."I sigh out heavily.

I slowly move past Thor, starting to head towards the bathroom to take a shower, that is until Thor speaks up again, stopping me in my tracks.

"That is, unless you're connected in some way."Thor muttered out.

"What?"My voice was only faint now.

"It is possible, if both sides of the Link share some type of connection, emotionally."Thor explains to me more clearly."Sometimes both sides of the link don't actually know that they're invading each other's dreams. It usually only happens between two gods."

I opened my mouth to say something but I found myself unable to come up with an excuse. I don't care about Loki.

"As I said, it's just me."I simply mutter out, in attempt to convince him

...

And myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments


	23. The cooperation agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dramatic changes are about to happen and Lauren finds herself working with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to some how make this fit in around the new films too. 
> 
> Get ready because this means the guardians of the galaxy are going to be coming! Whom I love!

I didn't think I'd find myself Listening to moonage daydream by David Bowie at 6pm through my earphones and staring at blankly at the ceiling of my room later that day, but hey, that was life for me lately.

My emotions seemed to be changing, perhaps it was due to my age and hormones and all but something just seemed off. I felt emotionless almost, I didn't seem to care for much anymore, perhaps it was Loki driving me this way or something inside of me was genuinely changing me but I didn't really want to be with people anymore.

I'd thought about running away and staying with Deadpool again but even that didn't seem compelling, besides, uncle Tony would only find me again.

The more I dwelled on the thought's, the more I found myself falling asleep, I didn't want to because I knew what was coming but it seemed as though I couldn't actually stop myself.

*Dream*

Body's we're intwined and lips we're connected as myself and Peter made out on my bed, we were supposed to be doing school work but that didn't seem to be happening right now.

His lips detached from mine and moved to leave open mouthed kisses down my neck, causing my back to arch into his chest and my fingers to move to tangle into his dark brown, gelled locks.

"Oh Peter~"I moaned out due to the intensity of it all.

"Wrong name darling."A familiar, silly tone whispered again my neck.

My eyes flew open to be met by the emerald green ones of the former God of mischief whom I almost instantly right hooked with quite some force, sending him stumbling back just a little, a hand reaching up to hold his cheek where my fist had just violently connected.

"Was that really necessary?"His now slightly angered tone spoke up.

My mouth hanging slightly agape in disbelief, I let a hand fall down a gesture to my body which he'd just been crawling all over.

"What do you think?"My sarcastic tone rang out.

"Just admit that you no longer love this... Spider being."

"It's Spider-Man and of course I do."

A smug look instantly formed its way onto his lips at that, one which made me want to punch him all over again. He was such an asshole, even in my dreams or should I say nightmares.

"What the hell do you want Loki?"

"I have some information for you. Some which you may find quite beneficial if I may say so and in exchange, I request my freedom."

"You're a psychotic god who tried to take over the world by summoning an alien army... sure why not, I'll free you."Sarcasm could literally be heard leaking through my tone."I couldn't free you even if I wanted to. I'd get caught straight away."

Loki seemed to send me a slight glare once I accused him of being psychotic, that must've been a slight sore spot for him.

"Ah, that's where my knowledge comes in handy. Your abilities are far more advanced than you're aware, you can do much more than you can even possibly believe and with a little help from me, I can help you unlock them."

I watched as his green eyes studied my own, watching as my eyes slightly furrowed as I attempted to register everything he'd just said. It's possible that he's lying, I mean, look who's talking... 

"Like what?"I found myself asking anyhow.

That smirk of his quickly returned, making me instantly feel a uneasy about asking.

"Oh, you'll see when you wake up... Now, come and get me out of this God forsaken cell, if I stay in here any longer, I may die from boredom."Loki demanded, his tone a little more serious than it had previously been.

"If I let you out, there won't be a place on this earth where I'll be able to hide from the wrath of the avengers."

"Then I'll get you off of the planet. Enjoy your new form."

*Reality.*

I shot up out of my bed, rolling and falling off of the side, my phone which I'd been using for music when I fell asleep, clattering to the floor beside me. I felt sick, horribly sick and I didn't know why. 

I stood up and started to walk, still half asleep. I didn't get two feet before falling flat on my face once again. Looking back to the floor, I noticed that I'd seemed to have tripped over some of my clothes, strange... I could've sworn I'd not long ago tidied my room.

Looking down at my hands which I was just about to use to help push myself up onto my feet, I had to hold back my screams from fear and shock. They were smaller and remarkably sensitive with tapered fingers and long nails, almost like claws and my the skin seemed to be a grey shade in colour. I seemed to also now be lacking thumbs. 

My sleeves from the hoodie I'd been wearing were gone and instead all I saw was grey mixed with brown fur. Glancing down at my body, I noticed that I was no longer wearing any clothes and I was covered in fluffy brown mixed with white fur. 

Now I felt wide awake, gazing around the room I realised that everything seemed so much bigger. I'd shrunk, I must now only be around the height of a toddler... I felt so small, even climbing up onto the bed looked like a challenge.

Luckily, the bed was not where I was heading. It was to the closest mirror or window, which luckily for me, I had a standing mirror right across the the room.

Scampering my furry and now terrified form over to the now enormous looking mirror, I felt my jaw literally drop at the sight I saw before me, it looked so surreal. The only thing that seemed to be left of the old me, were my baby blue eyes.

I was a raccoon! I mean, sure that's not too bad I could be something much worse but I shouldn't be an animal, this was just weird, I mean... I HAVE A FREAKING TAIL! I mean, it's super fluffy but still. NO!

"What the actual...Loki."I practically growled out to myself.

Glancing up at the wall, I noticed that my digital clock on the wall read that it was now, 23.00. Great. Everyone was probably in bed right now and I knew just where the lock code for Loki's cell was.

Running my now tiny yet agile animal body down the halls of the avengers facility, determined to reach my uncle Tony's room. I knew he'd keep them there, he was so obvious.

Reaching his room, I noticed that his bed was empty and the draws with which he kept them in, now seemed like they were so high up.

Leaping, I quickly gripped onto the draws, attempting to pull myself up. This was going to take a lot of getting used to, this seemed to be so damn difficult for some reason.

"How do raccoons do this..."I huffed out.

My now slightly rounded ears twitched once I heard a noise down the hall, my blue eyes shooting up to gaze at the door for a brief moment as I used my leg to push the draw open so that I could quickly reach inside a look through the paper work, after a few moments of searching I finally found it.

"Listen Pepper, I know what I heard and I heard something coming from Lauren's room, you'd best go and check you know... just in case she's not dressed or something."Tony's voice rang from down the hall, heading in the direction of his room, aka, my direction.

Quickly closing the draw, I leapt down from the drawers and dived into Tony's slightly opened wardrobe, my heart racing like crazy. He couldn't see me like this, no one could.

I heard Tony's footsteps enter the room and I dared to peek around the corner and have a look. He was stood by the draws, staring into the middle of the room in contemplation.

"Something's not right..."I overheard him mumble to himself.

"TONY! LAUREN'S GONE!"Pepper's screams then echoed from down the hall, making Tony Balt out of the room.

Crawling on all fours, I slowly headed to the bedroom door, seeing all the feet of all the other avengers running down the hall. Once I didn't hear anymore coming my way, I made a run for it down the halls and in the cells direction.

Why I was doing this, I didn't know... well I didn't at first, now I just wanted to be human again, being small sucked. I was already small as a human, now this is just ridiculous.

Stopping by the control room, I leapt up into the control panel and used my small fingers to type in the ridiculously long number pattern until the green symbol with the unlocked padlock appeared.

Hopping down, I walked my way over to the cell, watching the former God of mischief leaving the cell, his arms linked behind his back. I saw Loki smirk mischievously down at my new form as I folded my tiny raccoon arms angrily in his direction.

"Your new form suits you."Loki comments smugly as his gaze stays on my form.

"Very funny. Now change me back."I immediately demanded.

"I can't do that."

"What the hell do you mean you can't do that? Loki, I cant stay as a freaking raccoon! I'm like three to four foot!"

"I mean, only you can shift yourself back and you're more than capable. It just may take some time."Loki explains more throughly, although it didn't exactly make me feel any better.

Following behind the rather tall god, my legs grew tired of keeping up with his large form so I simply climbed up onto his shoulder and attempted to stay sat there, much to his annoyance.

"Fine. Then until I can become human again, I'm stuck with you. Now, what do you plan to do?"

"I have another midguardian whom I've managed to sway a little. They've one of your aircrafts prepared."

"You mean a quinjet?"I question with a tilt of my eyebrow.

"Precisely."

Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had super bad muse due to an injury and exhaustion ect. I've not really been writing for anything due to it and trust me, I have a lot of stories.
> 
> If you haven't guessed yet, the guardians of the galaxy will be coming into it super soon which is why I'm sooo excited to continue writing this. 
> 
> I appreciate your patience! Leave kudos and comments for more!


	24. Learning to get along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Loki's stuck on a ship together. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me. I've been to see infinity war and it's kinda got me out of my mental block that I've had. It's not just this story, it's everything lately so don't think this story is abandoned because I can assure you, it's not, I love it too much to do that. It's come so far.

"I can't believe we're doing this!"I screamed out as I held onto my seat for dear life, afraid that my new raccoon body would fly from it at any moment.

Loki was currently piloting the quinjet which we'd stolen from the avengers facility and let's just say, they didn't take the robbery very well. That was evident by the other currently pursuing guards who were firing at us.

"HAVE YOU EVEN FLOWN ONE OF THESE BEFORE?"I finally yelled to the god beside me.

"I've flown many crafts in my years alive my dear."Loki replies, rather relaxed considering the circumstances.

"OH OKAY, LET ME REPHRASE MY PREVIOUS QUESTION, LOKI. HAVE YOU EVER FLOWN A QUINJET BEFORE?"I bite back as I send a glare in his direction.

"No."He bluntly replies.

"I'm going to die..."I conclude through a frightened mutter.

"You're not going to die."Loki dismisses my thoughts, sending me an almost offended glance.

"That's easy for you to say, I'm putting my life in the hands of a psychopathic, unqualified, driv-"

A sharp turn of the craft sent me flying out of my seat and straight into the wall with a loud thump, cutting me off mid sentence and possibly giving me a minor concussion.

An amused chuckle left the currently piloting God of mischief as his glimmering blue eyes focused on the the window in front of him.

Dusting myself off, I pushed my new small form up off of the floor, baring my teeth as soon as my baby blue eyes landed on him.

"You did that on purpose."I growled out.

Loki didn't even turn to look at me, he just simply let that playful smirk of his form on his lips, his bemused expression said it all, he didn't even really need to use any words.

"Perhaps you should learn to show more respect to your pilot, especially when your seats restraints don't fit you."Loki counters cooly.

Begrudgingly, I moved back over to my seat, stumbling now and again whenever Loki had to make a quick turn to avoid incoming fire.

"I hate you."I mumbled out as soon as I'd made it to my seat.

"Oh trust me darling, the feelings mutual."Loki countered back almost too quickly, despite his words, his facial expressions said something else.

Eventually, when we left the atmosphere (something that I'd never though I'd do) the gunfire soon calmed down and it wasn't long before I'd realised that we'd lost them and that's when the realisation of what I was doing had finally dawned on me.

I watched with uncertainty filled eyes as Loki placed the plane into autopilot before he stood up, moving across the craft whilst running a hand through his hair in thought.

"So, where are you actually taking us?"I finally questioned the demigod, gulping as I did.

"Does it really matter?"Loki responded without meeting my gaze, a hand now running over his face. He seemed stressed.

"Well...yeah, it does. You've just taken me from my planet, I'm in space. Science isn't my strong subject, that's why Peter helps me with it so if I get lost, I'm screwed. I could get abducted by aliens!"I babble away my excuses to him.

Loki's amusement filled eyes landed on me, his index finger resting on his chin as a soft chuckle left his lips, a shake of his head soon following.

"My dear, aliens are the least of your worries."His tone was playful as he responded, yet it held a hint on seriousness.

"Fine... then can you please turn me back human?"I spoke up to the former god of mischief with pleading eyes.

"I could but that would make my whole exercise pointless."Loki replied smoothly.

"Exercise?"I questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes. Exercise. You see, as I told you down on midguard. I believe that your abilities are capable of far more than you are currently aware of."Loki explains himself, only confusing me further.

"What are you saying Loki?"Surprisingly, my temper was relatively relaxed.

"Think about it. You have the abilities of a wild animal, do you really believe it was just your senses and reflexes that were enhanced?"Loki goes on.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, my gaze now casting down to the floor as I racked my brain at his words. I understood what he meant, of course I did but it seemed almost impossible to me.

"You think I have the ability to take the form of animals?"I finally mutter out.

"Precisely. Now, I have made you take the form of this... rabbit?"

"It's a raccoon Loki. You've turned me into a raccoon."I mumble out to him, letting my gaze meet his once again.

"Well, whatever midguardian beast it may be, it's up to you to be able to change your form back. I will not change you back."Loki informs me, causing my eyes to widen.

"No, no... Loki that's not funny. You need to change me back, what if your theory isn't right? What if I'm stuck like this!"

I hopped down of my seat and started to approach the now, incredibly tall demi god, my baby blues locked on his face from where I stood, barely reaching his knees.

"I can assure you, me being wrong is a rare occurrence."Loki says in attempt to reassure me...it didn't.

"Loki please... change me back, take me home."I plead in a soft voice.

His eyes suddenly avert from mine and it wasn't long before he was turning around, heading to the back of the quinjet with a heavy sigh.

"I can't. It's too late now."

I didn't realise that my eyes were watering until I felt a tear dampen my fur covered cheeks, I wanted to call Tony and beg for him not to hate me. To tell him that I needed to do this but I just couldn't.

Moving to the front of the jet, I took a seat in the co pilot seat and gazed out f the window, watching with an aching heart as earth grew smaller in the distance, I didn't notice Loki's eyes on me as I did.

"Peter, I didn't want to do this to you. I love you... I just hope when I come back home, you still feel the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more, your support really helps me out. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments for more!


End file.
